The Amazing World of Two Lovers
by Azure-5tar
Summary: Gumball and Nicole both have strong feelings for each other. Find out why, and what happens in their future on: "The Amazing World of Two Lovers"
1. The Beginning

(Hello readers I just want you to know that I appreciate you for reading my story. This is my very first fic so please give me as much feedback as possible and enjoy please. There will be lemon in the distant future but nothing too bad. I plan on making a chapter every chance I get. So I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Well i'll just let you go on and enjoy the story now!)

The Amazing World of Two Lovers

Chapter One

The Beginning

Gumball was home alone and that wasn't the only thing that felt off to the teenager. It was actually quiet for once. That one little detail already foretold that he was dreaming. The Watterson household is ALWAYS frantic. So Gumball got up out his bed to check around. Everything from upstairs to downstairs looked the same until he opened the front door. There was just a blinding white light and amongst that light was a figure. The silhouette looked extremely familiar to him. Much like a woman body.

"W-who are you?" he asked barely able to see the person.

But before the person could answer, the next thing he knew a loud beeping sound was blaring in his ears.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughhhh stupid alarm I'm stillllll exhausted." said the blue cat muffled under his blankets.

"Come on Gumball, you gotta get ready for your date with Penny. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by making her wait all day would you?" asked Darwin.

"I guess you're right buddy. And for the record it's not a date. We're just hanging out at the mall because she asked." yawned Gumball.

"Aren't you excited Gumball? This is Penny we're talking about!" explained the fish.

"Meh, I guess so." Gumball shrugged.

"Woah, like..dude are you okay? I thought you liked her?" asked the worried fish.

"I do but, not like "that" anymore I guess." Gumball said stepping out of bed.

Darwin just blankly stared and put his hand over his brother head to make sure he didn't have a fever or anything of the sort.

"Darwin, i'm fine dude lets just go wake Anais and go check what mom is making for breakfast. I'm starving." said Gumball.

As the boys went to the next room over to wake their sister, Nicole was downstairs making a big breakfast like how she usually does every Saturday for her family. Richard was already on the couch watching t.v. as usual. She just stood at the kitchen and watched him. She wondered how he never got tired of doing the same thing everyday.

"Hmm..well at least "he" has something to do. All I ever do on my off days from work is just clean and cook. The boys go out and do something crazy everyday and Anais studies or just reads her books." Nicole quietly thought to herself.

"~sigh~ I guess i'll have to find something to do in my free time." the mother mumbled.

She looked in the living room and thought to ask Richard but his advice wasn't usually the best to have. So she pondered more and thought to ask Gumball. Over the past three years they grew a lot more closer. They shared secrets with each other and was always there to help one another out. Whenever she thought of him she would always get a small smile on her face. She was certain he'd have the answer she'll be looking for.

"Hey mom. What's with the smile?" asked Gumball.

Nicole snapped back into reality and saw her kids just staring at her, patiently waiting for a response.

"Oh, I uh..was just thinking about stuff. Don't worry honey. I'll set up the food now so everyone can eat." nervously said the woman

"Cool." the boys replied at the same time.

"I made blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausages, and sunnyside eggs." The mother said while patting her hands together.

While they were talking Richard already was seated in the blink of an eye and waited on his family to get seated to eat. If it was one thing, it was food that made the man get from in front of the t.v.

~20 mins later~

"Woo, I'm stuffed Mrs. Mom!" said Darwin.

"I second that mom." Anais said as she wipped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah it was great mom! Your cooking just seems to always get better and better. Hopefully my future girlfriend can cook as good as you." complemented Gumball.

Nicole started to blush from his compliment. "So what are you kids doing this lovely Saturday?" the mother asked.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Rachel." said Darwin.

"Woah, dude so the rumors is true about you and Tobias sister then?" asked Gumball.

"No! I mean yes! I-I mean ugh, dude!" said Darwin as he started heavily blushing.

Anais and Nicole started giggling at his obvious embarrassment.

"Your growing up my little man." Nicole said happily.

This only made Darwin blush harder so he changed the subject to ask his sister what she was doing today.

"Well I plan on finally reading my new book

"Twibright". It's a love story about a vampire named Edwin." frantically said the girl.

Gumball and Darwin started laughing at her response.

"Hahaha wow sis that sounds very interesting" sarcastically said Gumball

Anais just rolled her eyes and ask her mother what she was going to do.

"Well I'm just going to tidy the place up as usual." said Nicole.

As she thought to ask Richard what he was going to do she noticed he already left the table before everyone and was back to watching t.v.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and proceed to ask Gumball instead what his plans were for the day.

"Well me, and Penny are going to hang out at the mall." Gumball said as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned on the dinning table in a bored expression.

Hearing this made Nicole feel...something but she couldn't think what it exactly was. She did feel happy for her son but not truly and she had no idea why she felt that way.

Nicole just shrugged the thought off as all the kids got up from the table to get ready for their day.

"Oh! Gumball I need to ask you something." Nicole said as she remembered at the last second.

"Sure mom. What's up?" asked the curious boy.

"I've been thinking and I don't really have much to do around the house so can you-"

HONK HONK!

"Oh crap, that's Penny and her dad! I gotta go mom. And stop over thinking things. You'll ruin your face with wrinkles." as Gumball hugged her.

Nicole blushed at his compliment and didn't want to let go of Gumball until he spoke up.

"Uh mom, I gotta go..I uh don't want to keep them out there waiting." said the embarrassed son.

"Oh right! Be careful sweetie" said the blushing mom.

Gumball nodded and shut the door behind him. As he was walking to Penny's dad car he couldn't help but think how loving his mom embrace was. It felt different from any other hug he received from a girl in a while. He felt something...more. He certainly felt her heart racing for sure.

"Maybe she's just stressed, she does work very hard to make everyone in the house satisfied. But that doesn't explain why my heart is beating fast...maybe because I'm just nervous to tell Penny that I just only like her as a friend. Yeah that has to be the reason..right?" Thought the azure cat.

Nicole looked out the window and saw Penny rush to hug her son. He then got in the car and they drove off to the mall. Seeing that made her feel a intense emotion. It was like her stomach was on fire and then extinguished by a extremely cold air.

"What is wrong with me today?" she thought.

"Am I...jealous...? If i really am...than why?" She thought...

(Hey guys its me again and I hope you enjoyed. I plan to add much, much more to this story. So stay tuned!)


	2. The Thought

(Welcome back readers and enjoy!)

Chapter Two

The Thought

Nicole was sitting on the couch next to her husband who was fast asleep ever since their family breakfast. His snoring was obnoxiously loud but that was the least of her worries. It was around 5:00 in the afternoon and Nicole already finish cleaning the entire house from top to bottom about two hours ago. She was so bored that she even cleaned both the cars and she even cleaned the cleaning supplies. Now that she had time to herself her mind was wandering again about her strange feelings since she had nothing else to do.

"Hmmm. Maybe i might be catching a cold or something. I wonder how he is doing. And Darwin too. They are growing up so fast. I'm so happy for Darwin I didn't think him the type to get a girlfriend so soon. But for some reason I can't feel the same for Gumball...hmm over these past three years he has been telling me how a lot of girls at his school has been trying to date him. He has always been coming to me for advice about how to deal with this. He has grown a lot more and is a pretty handsome 15 year old now. I honestly don't blame them for wanting him...he is getting more mature too. What's there to not like about him? He is very caring, innocent, sweet and just...just ughhh...maybe I'm just tired." thought the woman as she felt a tiny blush form on her flustered face.

Nicole got off the couch and left her unconscious husband there snoring. She headed to the restroom to splash some water on her face and when she did she just thought to herself about Gumball.

"I hope he's doing alright. I would hope that Penny isnt doing anything out of place..." Nicole thought to herself.

Unknowingly Nicole had her fist balled up and she saw the scowl she was making in the mirror.

"~sigh~ I need something to take my mind off this nonsense." she thought.

Gumball was now on his way home. And he could tell he was going to be there in two minutes at most.

"There's the driveway." he thought to himself.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Fitzgerald." The teen thanked the father.

"No problem kiddo." Replied Penny's father.

As Gumball got out the car, Penny got out as well to give him a hug that was much longer than the one they had earlier this morning.

Nicole saw this out the front window and hissed under her breath.

Gumball hugged her back but he didn't mean much behind it like she did.

"Hey uh Penny, can I um call you later?" asked the cat.

"Sure Gumball. Bye." Happily said the girl.

As Gumball started walking up to his house he noticed Nicole in the mirror who tried to frantically back away before he noticed. He snickered at what he saw.

"Heh, what's up with her?" The teen laughed.

"Hey mom, I'm back." Gumball said sarcastically.

"Oh! Hiiiii sweetie you're home early..." smiled the mom as she crossed her leg pretending to not know.

Gumball knew she was lying obviously since he caught her watching the whole time since he pulled up in the driveway.

"Hmph, ok mom." laughed the teenager.

"W-what's so funny?" asked the mom.

"You. You're acting weird again like this morning" He replied with a smile.

She just sat there and blushed because she was embarrassed about her son catching her twice now daydreaming.

"Well anyway, I see dad is in the usual spot out cold." Gumball said as he poked his cheek.

"Oh, um yeah." said Nicole as she looked next to her and forgot he was there the whole time.

"Where's the others?" asked Gumball.

"Anais hasn't left her room yet, so her face must be glued to her book and Darwin texted me saying he would be home around 8:00 since he went out to watch a movie." said the mom.

"Hmm. Honestly I'm surprised your home a little early. I surely thought you'd be out at least a little longer with Penny." Nicole asked in a confused manner.

"Well there wasn't much to do and it wasn't THAT great anyway." said the boy.

"I thought you really liked her though honey?" asked the mother as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, I just had a silly crush on her when i was younger but now that I really know her, I just don't like her in that way anymore. You know? She's ok but nothing too amazing to me. I just consider her a good friend now. I have to call her anyway so I can let her know how I truly feel. I know she will be upset but i'll let her know that I'm still here for her if she's down" Gumball said.

Hearing this made Nicole feel happy for him. "He really was maturing. He's growing to be quite the man. Gumball has always been caring and it grew the more he did" she thought as she just blankly stared with a smile.

~snap, snap~

"Oh! huh?" Nicole said as she flinched.

"Annnd that makes it three times that you've been daydreaming." laughed the young cat.

She started blushing harder than the last time.

Gumball noticed it definitely this time.

"Hey I'm going to my room to call her now and can you turn on the air conditioning it's hot in here. Maybe that's why your face is like that." Grinned the teen.

Nicole tried to hide the blush with her hands. She then sat there on the couch even more embarrassed that he noticed and commented about it.

"It is stuffy in here but that's not bothering me. There's something else in the air...Hm I've felt this before but when...?" Thought the mother.

~30 minutes later~

Gumball started walking down the stairs to give his mother insight about him and Penny.

He saw his mother just thinking to herself at the dinner table.

"Hey you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about yo-...I mean! What I should be making you all for dinner!" Nicole said as she facepalmed her now red face.

"How about burgers? Those are my fav. And especially the way you cook them." He suggested.

She just smiled and nodded at his request.

"Sweet thanks mom. By the way I let Penny know how I feel." Gumball said with a sigh.

"How'd it go honey?" Asked Nicole.

"It could've went better but I just told her that I only want to be there for her as a friend and she was very accepting to my feelings but I could clearly hear her voice cracking when she spoke, so I'm certain she was crying..." said the boy as he scratched the back of his head while looking at the ground.

"Well what did she say?" said the curious mother

"She wanted to know why my feelings changed and asked if i liked someone else."

Gumball replied.

"Well do you?" She completely stopped cooking to give him her undivided attention.

"I don't know who can be the one...Hm actually..Maybe that's who that girl was in my dream" he said lowly.

"Oh so you had a dream about some perfect girl?" said the smirking mother.

"Yeah, it was a pretty bizarre dream I had this morning." said the boy.

"Well how did she look, hm?" asked the mother.

"I couldn't quite make out anything cause there was a blinding light. But I did see her figure. She looked similar but I can't remember from where." said the boy while crossing his arms and closing his eyes trying to remember every detail about his dream.

"Hm well hopefully she's good enough for you." Smiled the mother.

"Yeah hopefully...oh yeah, you were going to ask me something mom before I had to leave early this morning right?" Asked Gumball

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you sweetie, do you think you can help me find something fun to do around the house? I'm off from work for all of next week." Nicole requested.

"Yeah sure I don't mind. It shouldn't be that hard to find something for us to do right?" said the blue cat.

"Us?" Nicole asked while tilting her head.

"Yeah, "us". You know..like you and me or all of the family really." Gumball replied with a smile.

Nicole smiled at the thought of just them doing something. But she didn't mind doing something with the whole family either.

"Ok honey. Thank you. Text your brother to tell him to come home and that dinner will be ready soon and your sister as well please." Nicole said happily.

"Sure no problem mom." Gumball said giving the mother a thumbs up.

About an hour later the dinner was prepared and everyone was at the dinner table to eat. They had burgers that were seared perfectly with bacon on them and seasoned cheese fries. Of course Richard finished first as usual and then everyone was next.

"Oh that was so good Nicole. I'm gonna head off to bed now." said Richard as he got up from his seat to get ready for bed.

"Night Richard." said Nicole.

"Night dad!" the kids said.

"That was good mom I enjoyed dinner. I guess ill take my leave as well." said Anais.

"Pffff, yeah right. It wasn't just "good" it was awesome mom! Right Darwin?" Said Gumball.

"Ugh...sooo...goooooood." Darwin groaned.

"Exactly." retorted Gumball

Nicole thanked her kids and was smiling at her family thankful complements.

"Well I'm going to help Darwin up the stairs and to bed mom. Thanks again." said Gumball.

"Your welcome honey goodnight." smiled Nicole.

Gumball helped Darwin into his fishbowl and then headed down to the restroom to go take a shower but he heard Nicole down stairs cleaning the dishes and wanted to help her.

"Yo, I'm back again." Gumball said with a small wave.

"Oh hey, I thought you were headed to bed honey?" Nicole asked as she rubbed a plate with the dish rag.

"I was but I heard you down here cleaning the dishes so I thought id help ya out." as he pointed at the tower of dishes.

"Aww how thoughtful. Thank you Gumball." said Nicole.

~15 minutes later~

As they finished off the last bit of dishes Gumball and Nicole had one last chat at the dinner table before they headed to bed.

"Man dinner was so good mom. I swear every time you cook it gets better and better. I hope my future wife could cook like you." Gumball said with a smile.

Hearing this made Nicole blush hard. So she got out her seat and pretended to wash her hands at the sink so Gumball wouldn't say anything.

"Hey you okay? You've been turning red like a tomato all day?" Gumball laughed.

"I...I..just..might be catching a fever." Nicole said while rubbing her shoulder and avoiding eye contact with Gumball.

"Well get some rest mom. Don't push yourself too hard okay?" The son said.

"Alright sweetie." Replied the mother.

"Okay tomorrow me and Darwin will find something for us all to do maybe it'll make the day less lame since it's Sunday and i'll be sure to find something that you like to do. I promise." Gumball said with a determined expression.

With that being said Gumball gave Nicole a hug.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll be looking forward to it" she grinned while embracing him tighter.

"Come on Nicole you can let go now." she thought to herself.

"Hm, there it is again...her heart is pounding harder than last time! And she's hugging me tighter. Maybe she's just extremely happy...I guess i'll let go when she does. This does feel nice though..." Gumball quietly thought to himself.

When Nicole loosened her grip Gumball did the same as well.

The flustered Gumball nervously rubbed the back of his head looking around the dining room, avoiding eye contact with Nicole.

Unknowingly, Nicole was as giddy as a young cheerleader. She stood there with her arms behind her back holding her own hands and swaying her hips back and forth with a innocent smile.

Gumball finally broke the silence that seemed like eternity...

"Um..goodnight mom I love you." The embarrassed teen said.

"I love you too dear. Night." Replied the happy mother.

~A couple of minutes later~

"...I love you..."

"I love you too." Nicole replied to the voice.

"Heh, no I actually LOVE you silly..."

Hearing this, Nicole immediately awoke with her heart about ready to burst out her chest.

"~gasp!~ it was Just a dream?...I didn't see anybody...but that voice...it couldn't have been...could it?...~sigh~ I just probably need to sleep..." Nicole thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted back into her slumber...

(That's chapter 2 down guys, tell me what you think about it and keep an eye out for the next chapter!)


	3. The Puzzle

(Hey readers I've been up since 3 in the morning writing this chapter. I woke up from an overload of more ideas for upcoming chapters. Well anyways I hope you enjoy!)

Chapter Three

The Puzzle

The chirping sound of birds could be heard outside the boys room window. The brilliant light from the sun was also shining through and that signified Gumball and Darwin that it was time to get up. As the boys got up to eat cereal for breakfast Gumball explained to his adopted brother what "today's plan" was..

~yawnnn~ "so the plan is we're going to the mall today to get Mrs. Mom something since she's stuck at home with nothing to do for the week basically?" asked the drowsy fish.

"Exactly buddy." said the confident cat.

"Well what do you think she would like to do?" asked Darwin.

"You know, that's the problem I still don't have a clue what would be perfect for her.." Said Gumball.

"Well let's think of what type of person mom is. Maybe that'll give us some insight on what to get her." Darwin suggested.

"Well I know for a fact she's very caring, calm, intelligent and she loves her family more than anything. You know I actually find it kinda funny how she can contradict those things as well." Gumball laughed.

Nicole was at stairs the whole time listening to the boys when she heard them mention her name. And hearing Gumball say those things about her already made her day. But she was very curious about the last part of what he said.

"Whatcha mean?" asked the curious fish.

"Dude that same calm and compassionate woman can have the same power as one thousand suns exploding at once." Gumball said as he started laughing.

"Yeah and don't forget that she has blinding speed and basically infinite stamina. She could probably take out an entire army while she's reading a book in one hand at the same time!" laughed the younger brother.

"Probably? Don't you mean more than likely dude?" Gumball snickered.

"Heh yeah. You know it's pretty scary seeing her like that though. That's why I always try to avoid getting her upset." Darwin added.

"Can I really get THAT bad?" Nicole thought in her head as she held onto her left arm

"Yeah it's true that she can be utterly terrifying and can collect anyone soul just by giving them her usual death stare, but it doesn't change anything. I still like her the way she is. Heck maybe I'll find a girl with some spunk like mom." Gumball said as he snickered.

"I..d-didn't know he felt that way..." She whispered To herself while turning red in the face.

"OH THAT'S IT! I know exactly how to keep her calm, Darwin you're a genius!" said the confident teenager.

"Great! Well explain it to me on the way to the room so we can get dressed." Darwin said.

The boys pushed their seats in and were getting ready to go upstairs. Nicole was sitting near the bottom of them when she realised they were headed in her direction. She got up and pretended that she wasn't there the whole time when she crossed the boys path in the living room.

"Oh hey boys, I didn't know you were down here already." She bluffed.

When Gumball looked at her he quickly averted his eyes away from her.

She was wearing her green house robe.

He was too used to seeing her in the usual work outfit. Whenever he was up before she got the chance to change her clothes it made him feel nervous. This was only something that recently have been happening though and he couldn't figure out why. Nicole immediately noticed his reaction.

"What's wrong Gumball? Is there something on me?" she asked as she looked at herself worried.

"..um no I just gotta...go get dressed and get ready for today. Come on Darwin let's hurry." Gumball said nervously as he and Darwin rushed past the now confused mother.

She could tell he was lying, years of being a mother gave her that skill to know these type of things, but why did he lie she thought to herself. Nicole just brushed it off and walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on.

~click~ The machine started pouring the brown, steaming, hot liquid out into her coffee cup.

"Ahh..you gotta love that smell early in the morning. I guess I can go get changed now." The mother said with a happy smile.

An hour has passed and it was now 12:15...

Gumball had on his new favorite black skintight sweater and black jogging pants with white, horizontal lines across the thighs. It was an outfit he picked out when he went clothes shopping with Nicole. And Darwin was wearing his new blue and white hi-tops, a present he received from Rachel.

"Alright buddy, let's go tell dad we're ready!" Gumball requested.

"Roger!" Darwin said as he threw out an salute.

Gumball was certain Richard was on the couch by now. So they were heading over to the stairs but on the way there, Gumball noticed his parents door open and Nicole was the one walking out of the room. Gumball let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that she changed into her usual attire. Except that she wasn't wearing her rainbow badge.

"She did say that she wasn't going to be working for a week, so there was no use in wearing it until she goes back." He thought.

Remembering what she said sparked a question in his head.

"Hey mom?" The teen asked.

"Yes honey?" Nicole replied.

"You know, why are you going to be home for a week. Is something wrong at work?" Gumball questioned.

"Well I don't think something is wrong, but Mr. Yoshida did. He wanted me to have a break from working too hard. He told me that I was that hardest worker there and that he wanted me not to strain myself. He also told me that I've been looking distracted recently so he wanted me to take some time off." Said the mother.

"Well I agree with him. Plus we get to hang out more. So you should enjoy it" Gumball said with a smile.

Hearing the term "hang out" made her feel like she was a teenager again and put a smile on her face.

"Thanks sweetie. That means a lot to me." she said happily.

"You're welcome mom. Well Darwin and I are heading out now. I promise you'll like what we have in mind!" said the anxious teenager.

Nicole saw the burning ambition in his eyes. He didn't plan on letting her down today and would do anything to make sure of it.

"Thank you SO much boys." Nicole said with a huge grin.

She hugged them both, realising that they were indeed getting taller. Gumball was barely shorter than her. His face came up to her chin level. And Darwin was barely shorter than him.

"They're growing up fast." She thought.

She stopped hugging them to let them go to the car that Richard was waiting inside of. The boys rushed out the door as she waved goodbye.

"Bye mom, love you!" Gumball said.

When Nicole heard him say that phrase she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"There's no mistaking it, that was HIS voice in my dream..." Thought the woman as she looked out the living room window, seeing them drive off.

"...well of course he loves me. I'm his mother.." she said while putting her chin in her hands.

She took a sip of her coffee and thought to herself.

"What if...and I really mean if..that's what I want him to feel for me...to be loved more than a mother..." she pondered in her mind.

~sighhhh~ "I can't believe I just thought that!" She facepalmed while heavily blushing.

~inside the car with the boys~

"So what is it that you two are getting for your mother kids?" Asked the curious Rabbit.

"Were getting her a sudoku book and a 1000 puzzle pieces set!" Darwin excitedly said.

"Seems interesting. But why those?" Asked the father.

"Because I'm sure she would like to solve the puzzle with the whole family. And the book is something for her to pass time whenever she's bored." Gumball explained.

"Ohhhh. Gooootcha." Richards said as he nodded his head in approval.

~20 minutes later the guys finally arrived at the mall~

"Hey dad stay here, me and Darwin are going to run in and run out. It'll be quick." Gumball requested.

"Alright son. Be careful you two don't do nothin foolish, that's my job." said the dad as he pointed at himself.

Both Darwin and Gumball laughed and told him they'll see him soon then ran off quickly inside.

"Ok both of the things we need should be at the bookstore. Let's make sure we get there quickly before anyone else does." Gumball said.

It was already reaching 1:00 in the afternoon so people were starting to flood the entire place.

"Look there it is Gumball!" Darwin said pointing the entrance of the "BooksOneMillion" store.

"Sweet. Let's go buddy." suggested Gumball.

"There's not too many people in here." Darwin said.

"Well it is a book store, you know how lame they are dude. Okay but first let's get her book." Gumball suggested.

After a few seconds of searching they found the area where the sudoku books were at near the entrance.

"How about this one?" Darwin asked

"Nahhh that's too thin and it looks kinda easy, She can probably solve that in her dream's dream dude. We need to find her a thicker book that's a lot more challenging than that one." Gumball retorted

"Hmmmm ~gasp!~ how about this one!?" Darwin asked as he held up the sharp looking black book that had the word "INTERMEDIATE" on the cover.

Gumball flipped open a couple pages to inspect the contents of the puzzle book.

"Well?" Darwin asked anxiously hoping this was the one.

"Dude...I don't know what the heck this mess is I'm looking at, but It does look like it's pretty difficult, so hopefully it's good enough. Now let's get the puzzle piece set!" Gumball said with a confident smile.

They went all the way to the back of the store to find the set they wanted.

"Sweet! It must be our lucky day, it's the last one left too, Darwin!" Gumball said excitedly.

When Gumball grabbed the set he turned around to hi-five his brother and when he tried to walk off with it, Gumball felt it tug back his arm and when he looked back at the set he saw a boy grabbing the box as well.

He was a dog with black fur wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants.

"What the what?...Oh ummm...hey we were here first kid. So if you don't mind we'll take this puzzle and be on our way." Gumball told the boy

"Kid??? Hey you don't look much older than me and I probably need it more than you losers so i'll be taking it now!" the boy said as he snatched it out of Gumball hand.

"HEY COME HERE YOU BRAT!" Gumball said as he and Darwin chased the kid through the store.

~Back at the Watterson Residence~

Nicole was on the couch with Anais as she watched Daisy the Donkey.

"Ugh..." Nicole mumbled.

"What's wrong mom?" the bunny questioned.

"I have this strange feeling that the boys are in trouble with something.." said Nicole as she folded her arms.

"Annnnd you would know that how?" Questioned the daughter.

"A mother's intuition honey." Nicole replied with her index finger pointed out.

"Well if they were in serious trouble I'm sure Gumball would have called you." Anais responded with confidence.

"..yeah...Yeah I guess you're right dear." Nicole said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez mom stop worrying so much. It's not the end of the world. It only is when dad gets a job okay?" said the daughter with a cheerful smile.

"Alright honey." Replied the now smiling mother.

~Back at the Mall~

"~pant~ ~pant~ we've been chasing this freaking kid for like three minutes in this store! I don't remember it being this big Darwin!" yelled Gumball.

"Ha, everybody knows the area where the chase scene is going on at the place will get massively stretched out Gumball." Darwin nonchalantly answered.

"Huh...you're actually right buddy..ANYWAY! Let's do the plan that we went over. I'll split off here and cut the jerk off and you keep tailing him buddy!"

"Alright let's do this!" Darwin nodded at Gumball.

Gumball split up with his brother in the lane next to them.

"Ugh why couldn't he just take the freaking book!? I would have at least let that slide! We NEED that set for her! And I refuse to lose it now when we're so close!" Gumball said to himself.

"Hey kid just give us the puzzle back we were here first! Darwin yelled to the boy that he was right behind now.

"Ha! As if i'll let a fish with legs take this from me. It's in my hands so it's mine now!" Replied the boy as he was looking back at Darwin.

"Hey jerkface!" Gumball yelled.

The boy looked up and bumped into Gumball who was in front of him with his arms crossed. He had dropped the box behind him and tried to quickly pick it up but Darwin beat him to it and threw it over to Gumball who was conveniently next to the cashier.

"HA! Its back in MY hands so its mine now!" Gumball remarked.

"Argh..whatever I don't care anymore!" the boy said as he stormed out the store.

"YES! Here you go sir i'd like to pay for thes- oh hey Larry! You work here too? Gumball asked the obvious annoyed man.

"Dude is it really that much of a surprise. I literally work like everywhere. See there iam over at the make-up shop, and there's me again finishing my shift over at the Joyful Burger." Larry said nonchalantly.

"Huh..how did yo- actually its probably best that i dont ask." Gumball said with a confused expression.

Gumball handed the items over to Larry and payed for them. When Larry gave the bags back to Gumball, he threw a successful victory peace sign up to his brother who was also happy at their accomplishment.

"Great job Gumball! That couldn't have gone any better dude!" the fish said happily.

"You did great too buddy. I'm just glad we got what we came for." Gumball said cheerfully.

As they headed to the front doors of the mall they gave each other a victory high-five...

(Hey thanks for reading guys and please don't forget to leave feedback, i like reading your reviews.)


	4. The Feeling

(Hello again guys, I'm actually quite enjoying making these chapters more and more. So without further ado I present the newest one.)

Chapter Four

The Feeling

~Boop Beep~

\- Hey we're otw home. Everything went smooth XD -

Nicole read the text from Gumball with a smile.

"Was that them?" Anais asked.

"Yeah. Gumball said everything went smooth for them." answered Nicole.

"Told ya you had nothing to worry about." replied the young girl.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Well I'm going to make lunch for everyone." Nicole said with a smile as she got up to head over to the kitchen.

"Hm maybe I'll make panini's for them." She thought.

Nicole gathered the presser and all the ingredients she needed in order to make the sandwiches. While she was cooking, the thought of her dream kept creeping up on her in the back of her head.

"Why would I dream of that? Of course I love him, why wouldn't I? He is my son after all..." Thought the mother.

It was now approaching 2:50 when Nicole just finished the last panini. She made sure Gumball's was made with a tad bit more love than everyone else's. Since he did something nice for her she thought that she'd return the favor.

"Perfect." She proudly thought as she finished his sandwich.

Nicole's ears perked up as she heard a car pull into their driveway. When she looked out the living room window she saw the boys. She made sure to just to take peek this time to make sure Gumball didn't spot her like last time. She saw the boys wearing a very confident smile on their face. And in Gumball's hand was a bag. She was honestly curious and excited to see what they got for her.

As they started walking up, she sat at the couch.

"We're back Nicole." Richard said.

"Hey mom!" Gumball and Darwin said excitedly.

"Hello boys." She said while hugging all of them.

"Guess what we got you mom!" Gumball asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure it's something interesting. But let's have lunch first okay honey. I'm sure you boys are hungry." she said.

"You read my mind like a book." Richard said as he darted past her to take a seat at the dining table.

"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind having something to eat." Answered Gumball.

She was glad to hear that. As much as she wanted to see what the boys got her, she still wanted to hear what Gumball would say about the sandwich she made him.

"Come on buddy let's go eat." Gumball said to Darwin as he placed the bag on the living room table.

All of the Watterson's we're now at the dining table. Nicole started handing out the plates with the paninis. First was Richard who immediately started eating then Darwin and Anais.

"And here's the best for the last." She secretly thought with a smile on her face.

As she handed Gumball his golden sandwich with extra ingredients on them.

When he took a bite of the sandwich he could've sworn he felt his taste buds dancing over his tongue.

"Man this is so delicious mom!" Gumball said.

"Yeah! Your cooking is the greatest mom." Darwin replied.

"Definitely." Anais added on.

Richard was sucking his fingers as he finished his last bite.

Nicole smiled at how satisfied the family was at her cooking.

"So how did the shopping go boys?" She asked

"It was ok until some boy tried to take the thing we bought you from us at the bookstore, but as you can see everything worked out." Gumball said with a proud grin.

Nicole fist started to ball in her lap under the table at the thought of how rude some kids could be. She knew it wasn't their fault. It was just poor parenting.

Nicole then looked over at Anais with a sly smile.

"Guess i was right after all." Nicole scoffed.

"Hmph, lucky guess." The little girl said while rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm glad everything is okay." She replied.

"Yup and by the way we got you a 1000 puzzle piece set since we know you loved to do them with us the back then. The highest you've ever done was a 500 piece set so I thought we should double that and we got ya a Sudoku book for whenever you're bored and wanna kill time." Gumball said.

Nicole's eyes lit up at the nostalgia of doing the puzzles with the kids when they were younger.

"That's very sweet of you thinking of something like this to do with me, but I thought you didn't like to do puzzles Gumball?" Nicole questioned Gumball.

"Meh. They're ok I guess and I haven't done one in a long time. Plus if it'll make you happy then I'd gladly do it." said the grinning teenager.

"I'm happy to hear that." The light blushing mother said.

"Well I'd like to join you guys but I don't wanna miss my show. It's a new episode today." Richard said.

"~sigh~ fine Richard." Nicole said while rolling her eyes.

Gumball went to go get the bag from the living room and gave the items to his mother.

Nicole carefully examined the Sudoku book and flipped through the pages.

"I'll try to make this one last..." She laughed in her head.

Then she pulled out the puzzle set.

"Well let's get started." The kids said in sync.

Nicole was glad to be doing something with her family again. She couldn't remember the last time they sat down together and had a NORMAL day. A couple of hours has passed making it now 7:30.

Gumball was honestly getting bored but he still wanted to continue because it was making his mother happy to be doing something for a change. Not to mention they were close to finishing thanks to Anais who helped Darwin and Gumball. She was a master at doing puzzles. She could've finished the entire thing in ten minutes flat but she wanted her mother to savor this moment with them.

"Alright last one! Mom, I think you should have the honors." Gumball suggested.

"Yeah you deserve it." Darwin pitched in.

"Go for it mom." Anais said.

"Aww, thank you everyone." Nicole said with the biggest grin she could give off.

Nicole gently placed the last piece in the middle. She decided to take a picture of it with her cell phone so she could always remember this moment.

The puzzle was a beautiful, twilight, sunset at a beach.

"Hm maybe that's the next thing we could do as a family." She quietly thought to herself with a smile.

"Well that was fun everyone. Thank you so much for spending the day with me." Nicole said with satisfaction.

"Don't mention it. Well I'm going to go shower." Gumball said.

"Alright kids I'll go make dinner." Nicole said while getting up to stretch.

It was now getting late. And Nicole finished making dinner for her family. Richard finished and immediately went to bed and so did the kids except for Gumball...

He heard Nicole again doing the dishes. And decided to help her out.

"Hey think you can use another pair of hands?" The boy asked with grin.

"Thanks but I'm almost done honey. I don't mind your company though." She said giving him a graceful smile.

"Well you're in a good mood. You look really beautiful mom when you're happy." Gumball complimented Nicole with a small grin.

"I-i do?.." she said while holding her face as it got hotter.

"Of course!" He said smiling while showing his teeth.

"Well it's thanks to you honey that I'm happy." Nicole said smiling in Gumball's direction.

"Well you can count on me to always be there for you. I'll do whatever I can to make sure your happy mom." He answered confidently.

"Aw thank you so much Gumball it really means a lot to hear that from you." she said while blushing even harder at her son's concern for her.

She then wiped her damp hands from the dishwater on her skirt and gave Gumball a warm hug to express her thanks, not caring even if he saw her flustered face.

"Hey you know you're blushing right?" He asked the mother.

"I know I'm just extremely happy to know you care about me this much." She replied still smiling.

"Well of course I care, you're the coolest mom in Elmore. How could I not love you honestly." He said smirking.

Hearing him say "I love you" made her start to nervously shake.

"You okay?" Gumball asked.

"Y-yeah..i'm probably just tired.." she said giving off a fake yawn while still blushing.

"Okay. Well get some rest. You need it." He suggested.

"I gotta catch some z's and get ready for school tomorrow." Gumball said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok honey. I'll pick you, Darwin and Anais up after school for this week since I have nothing else better to do." Answered the mom

"Alright mom, Goodnight!" He said while rushing up stairs."

"Night honey." She replied still feeling the burning sensation in her cheeks.

Nicole decided to stay up a little longer at the dining room table to ponder why she was feeling like this.

"Ugh I just can't shake this feeling...what is it..? It feels SO familiar.."

And then the idea of the "feeling" hit her hard like a truck.

"Wait a second...it must be butterflies. That can only mean one thing..."

"...Am I smitten...for Gumball...?" She said in a low but shocked whisper...

(Sorry for posting this kinda late. But on the bright side at least I'm working on the new chapter right this second and let's just say it'll be pretty interesting…)


	5. The Kiss

(Enjoy the new chapter you all. I put alot into this one.)

Chapter Five

The Kiss

"Where am I...?" The mother asked while trying to cover her eyes from the brilliant sunlight.

She looked around and came to conclusion that she was at a beach.

"Wait. When did I-" she was cut off from the sounds of footsteps approaching behind her in the sand.

To her surprise it was Gumball. He then approached her and grabbed her hands.

"Um..what's this all about honey...?" The nervous and confused mother asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know this is what you want." He answered with a smug expression.

While inching closer and closer to Nicole's face.

Nicole was shaking with anxiety do to the fact she knew deep down it was wrong to feel this way. But she couldn't fight the strong enticing urge anymore. She indeed WANTED this. She HAD to take the chance.

She moved in closer to his face, looking only at his lips. They we're only a few centimeters away. She could feel the warmth he was giving off due to how close they now were...

~BEEP BEEP BEEP!~

"Ekkk!" She screamed as she picked up the alarm clock that was on her nightstand and chucked it out the window so fast that it spontaneously caught fire.

She was breathing fast from all the adrenaline and sweating.

"I-it was only another dream...about him..." She quietly thought.

She looked over at Richard who was still knocked out.

"~sigh~ what am I gonna do..." She quietly asked herself.

She could hear the kids across the hall getting ready for school. She purposely didn't come out her room until they left to get picked up by the school bus.

A couple minutes has passed until Nicole finally heard the front door open then shut.

"Finally. I can go make my morning coffee now." the mother said as she headed down the stairs to kitchen.

As she was at the final step she heard running from upstairs.

"Hey guys wait for me!" A familiar boy voice yelled as he started rushing down stairs.

"Gum-Gumball?!" The mother abruptly thought.

"I'm not ready to see him yet. Especially not after that dream!" She said while searching for a spot to hide.

Nicole made sure he didn't see her, and she didn't see him. So she did a complete front flip over the kitchen counter and ducked behind it to avoid any contact with the teenager.

She could hear the door open then slam shut.

"Phew...That was close.." she said lowly.

~An hour later~

"~siiiip~ ahhhh...I needed this." The mother said aloud as she finished off her usual coffee.

"Hey Nicole." Richard said as he got a cup of coffee as well.

"Morning Richard." She replied.

"I have to help my mother move into a new house all this week. I gotta go right now honey. Call me if you need anything." He replied.

"Okay. Be careful and tell JoJo I said "hi"." Nicole requested with a slight eye roll.

Richard nodded as he left the house and got in his car.

"The only thing I "need", is to think..." Nicole said while rubbing her temples.

"~sigh~ I can't believe I would want to do that." She said while looking out the window, noticing the morning clouds and the ray of sunlight pouring through the window.

"It's a nice day out today...it would be better if I had someone here to enjoy it with me though...I bet it'll be perfect if he was here with m-"

~smack~

"Ugh what am I thinking this for.." she thought while slapping her forehead.

"I need to take my mind off of things..."

Nicole said while flopping on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Oh I know what I can do." she said while her ears perked up with excitement.

Nicole rushed upstairs into her bed and grabbed the sudoku book that was given to her from off her dresser.

"Hm maybe this will help." She said as she was walking down the stairs.

Another hour has passed and Nicole wasn't even phased with how intense the challenge was the book provided. She completely decimated ten pages without even trying.

"~Sigh~ I guess I'm done for the day. I don't wanna burn through this one too quickly like last time.." as she remembered how she started a literal fire from how fast she was solving the puzzles in the last book she had.

"Well that was fun for the moment, but honestly It didn't really take my mind off anything..."

"I wonder how Gumball is doing. I really do miss him. ~sighhhhh~ this is going to be one long week..." She said while folding her arms and crossing one leg over the other.

"Hm I guess I could go grocery shopping." Nicole said aloud.

Nicole was at the grocery store for a couple hours. She just paid for them and started bringing the groceries to the car. She then looked at the time on her phone.

"2:50?! I gotta hurry and get ready to pick up the kids."

Nicole pulled out the parking spot so fast that the tires started to screech.

She showed up at Elmore high in less than five minutes.

She waited outside for five minutes and heard the school bell ring. She saw the kids walking out the school front door and behind the crowd of teens she saw her own kids.

"There's mom." Gumball said with a smile as he and his siblings approached her green car.

"Hey mom!" The kids said excitingly.

"Hi kids.." Nicole said while trying to hide her excitement from seeing Gumball.

"How was your day mom?" Gumball asked while getting in the passenger seat.

"Ugh...Why did he have to sit next me.." she thought nervously while pulling out the parking lot and started driving home.

"It was...ok." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Alright. Hey what's in this bag?" Gumball curiously asked.

"Groceries and a new alarm clock..." The mother answered.

"What happened to your old one?" Gumball asked raising an eyebrow.

"It um..stopped working..." Nicole said with a nervous laugh while remembering this morning events.

"So what's dad doing?" Darwin chimed in.

"He's helping granny JoJo all this week with moving into a new house." Answered Nicole.

Then a reassuring thought caused a tiny glimmer of hope to sparkle in the mother's eyes.

"If Richard's gone all this week I can probably squeeze in some time with Gumball...hopefully.." she thought nervously.

During that whole car ride Nicole was stiff from anxiety. She wanted to be around Gumball but just the two of them. She felt like if she was to interact with him around others she'd do or say something embarrassing in front of Darwin or Anais then they'd get suspicious. The Watterson's finally pulled into their driveway. Nicole was the first into the house. She took a deep breath and then exhaled as she sat on the couch.

"Hey mom, me and Darwin gotta finish this assignment we'll be upstairs. Call us if you need anything." The teenager said as he and his brother ran upstairs.

"I do need something...but just the two of us so I can ask you something..." Nicole secretly thought to herself while rubbing her face.

"Hello mother." A voice said.

"Huh? Oh hi Anais. Can I help you sweetie?" The mother asked.

"No but, I think I can help you." The intelligent bunny answered.

"Wh-what do you mean..?" Nicole nervously asked

"You've been acting really strange these past few days. I'm not a half-wit like the boys. If you don't want to share it with me because it's that personal then don't. But at least let me try to help you cope with it." The daughter said while putting a hand on Nicole's lap.

"~sigh~ ok sweetie. Well I have two questions for you. How would you approach something if you're nervous about it going completely wrong?

"Well I'd question myself as to why I would go through that situation and why would it be causing me to be so nervous. Once I have a full understanding of the problem then I'll lift my head proudly and deal with the situation, and handle everything carefully, making sure it doesn't turn out as bad as I imagined. It's best to do it and try instead of living a life of regret and wonder." Anais answered sternly as if she was the mother and Nicole was the daughter.

"Honestly I'm surprised something has you this worked up. It must be something really new to you. You're the scariest person in all of Elmore...no offense mom." The daughter said with a nervous snicker.

Nicole just sat and look downward with a blush covering her face.

"...you can definitely say it's...something new." She replied.

"Hmm..well next question please." Anais asked patiently waiting for her mother.

"You kinda answered both of them sweetie." Nicole said with a hopeful, yet tiny smile.

"Oh. Well good. If you need anything else to talk about I'm always here for you mom." The daughter said while getting off the couch to head upstairs.

"And by the way, you look like a young girl whenever you blush that hard." Anais said while giving off a sly smile.

"Ugh.." Nicole groaned only acknowledging the fact that she knew she was blushing because she kept thinking about Gumball the whole time during their talk.

It was now late in the night and everyone was headed to bed since they finished dinner. Nicole didn't care to go to sleep in her bed yet since Richard was spending the week with JoJo. She didn't like falling asleep alone. Even though it was much more silent and peaceful.

"Sometime this week...it has to happen. I have to let him know how I feel..." Nicole thought to herself.

Nicole patiently waited the entire week for something, to give her an opportunity to ask Gumball the question.

~It was now Friday.~

Nicole was just anxious as ever for her and Gumball to have the talk she wanted all this week. She was at their school picking up the kids but only saw Gumball. That's not the only thing she saw though. She saw Penny run up to hug Gumball. The shape-shifter made sure she wrapped her arms around his neck in a somewhat more passionate hug.

"Hmph.." Nicole hissed as she rolled her eyes.

Gumball saw the whole thing past Penny's shoulders.

"Alright bye. See ya later Penny." The boy said cheerfully as he rushed to his mother car.

"Hey mom...What was that about?" He questioned as he got in the passenger seat.

"She needs to respect your boundaries honey. She still has a crush on you. It's very noticeable." The mother answered.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Asked the confused teenager.

"Well I was a teenager too as well. I've been there and done that before honey." Nicole replied.

"True. Well maybe she's just going to miss me since we aren't going to see each other for a week." Gumball answered.

"A week?" Nicole repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Remember today is March 30th. Spring break starthimsel." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Ohh right." Nicole answered while remembering that he told her last week.

"Yup. So don't worry nobody's gonna take me away yet." He said with a smirk.

"Good...I mean!...Alright honey. Ugh...where is your brother and sister." Nicole asked starting to blush at what she said.

"Darwin is walking Rachel home, and Anais is at the library studying with a friend." Gumball answered.

Nicole could've sworn she felt her heart climbing into her throat after hearing that only her and Gumball is going to be the only ones at home.

"Finally...The opportunity to tell him..I need to do this as soon as possible." She thought to herself nervously feeling her hands shaking with anxiety.

"You know you're daydreaming again right?" Gumball asked while poking her in the cheek.

"Oh! Sorry honey.." Nicole said as she flinched from Gumball being close to her.

Nicole made sure she got home as quickly as possible.

"Mom you realise we're going pretty fast right??" Gumball asked with a worried expression.

"Oh I um..left something in the oven..I don't want to be the cause of a fire..." She said nervously.

"Okay. Well that explains why you look so tense." The teenager laughed.

In less than five minutes they were already home. Nicole dashed out the car and Immediately upstairs.

"Huh. I wonder what's up with her. Welp I'mma play Smash until Darwin comes back so we can hang out." Gumball said as he got out the car and shut the door behind him.

"Ugh..where is it? I just bought it yesterday. Oh! There you are you little rascal." Nicole looked beside her bed and found her makeup set she bought yesterday.

~30 minutes later~

\- Hey Gumball I'll be home around 4:50 or maybe 5:00 ttyl -

\- alrite dude see you then and be careful -

"Hm. It's 4:15 now. Maybe we could go hang out with some other friends when he gets back." Gumball thought to himself after texting his younger brother.

Nicole was looking at herself in her bedroom mirror.

"Purrfect. Ugh...I can't believe I just said that." The woman blushed in embarrassment.

Nicole had put on lipbomb, trimmed her whiskers so they all were aligned the same legnth, took a strong breath mint, and elegantly put on eyeliner and she made sure her eyebrows were sharp.

"Ok. I wasted enough time as is. You got this Nicole, remember keep your head high. It's better to try than never knowing...right?" She said trying to motivate herself as best she could.

She then sprayed a bit of perfume on and started going down the stairs and saw Gumball on the couch playing his game system.

"I need something cold to drink, I'm burning up already and I haven't even said anything to him yet.."

She slipped past him hoping he didn't see her makeup yet.

Nicole felt her heart pounding like crazy. She stared at him from the kitchen and it caused her to nervously shake. She then took a sip of the cold water to try and calm herself down. She then gently placed her right hand over her beating heart.

"You got this..." She quietly whispered to herself as she finally walked to the couch.

"Hey honey." Nicole said while sitting next to Gumball.

"Oh!..um hey. You okay?" He asked noticing make-up that made her look even more beautiful.

"Well..not really.." Nicole answered.

"Is it the makeup? Cause I think it makes you look beautiful." The boy said with a smile.

"No, but thank you honey." Nicole said with a small smile and tiny blush started to appear on her cheeks.

"Then what's up?" He said while folding his arms trying to read his mother.

"I..I.." Nicole stumbled trying to speak but couldn't find the words to use.

"Come on Nicole..." She bravely thought to herself while placing a hand on Gumball's cheek.

"Um..is there something on my face. And why is she looking at me like that?..it's embarrassing.." the boy thought.

"I don't know how to put what I want to say into words, but this is worth a million..." She said while inching closer to Gumball only blushing more intensely.

She was so close to the point that Gumball could smell the sweet perfume she was wearing. Nicole's soft, blue lips finally pressed against Gumball's. She felt her heart dancing around in her chest as they kissed passionately for three long seconds that seemed like eternity. She could feel her left hand clawing into the couch hoping nothing could ruin this moment while she was caressing his check in her right hand. Gumball was confused at first but he couldn't deny he liked the kiss so he closed his eyes and went along with it...

(Hey guys sorry this took awhile to make. I was busy and stuff but at least I'm working on the new chapter right this second. Tell me how you feel about the story so far. Well until next time readers!)


	6. The Tension

(Hello again! Enjoy the new chapter!)

Chapter Six

The Tension

The mother could feel her heart pounding like she ran around the world twice without stopping. Her soft lips were still locked with his causing her claws to further dig deeper into the sofa cushion. She didn't want this moment to end but eventually she started to back off. She looked him in his eyes while giving him a timid but comforting smile. Gumball just sat there blushing crazily on the couch holding his arm while avoiding eye contact with Nicole. He could see out the corner of his eye that her face was madly red to the point that you couldn't even tell her face was supposed to be blue.

They both decided to get up at the same time.

"...I'm uh...gonna wait on the front porch for Darwin..." Gumball said while nervously rubbing his head.

"Oh...okay, well I'll be upstairs honey..." The blushing mother said.

The two cats nervously and awkwardly walked past each other to their destinations.

Gumball was sitting on the the front step outside pondering at what just happened.

"Did that really happen..? And why did I actually like it...? I should just ask her...maybe not now though..." The boy said while rubbing his lips.

Upstairs in the parents bedroom yelling could be heard.

"Ughhhh what the Hell was I thinking!?" Nicole said while stomping her foot down and shattering her mirror in her room by just glaring at herself.

"All I had to do was tell him how I've felt! I didn't need to rush it by kissing him this early! ~sigh~ I hope he's okay..." Nicole worriedly whispered.

"I wanna see him, but I need to give him time.." she said while her ears started to point downward.

"Hey buddy." A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Darwin, I didn't even notice you there." Said Gumball with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"You okay Gumball? That's the same face you made when we got the evil turtle." Laughed the younger brother.

"Welllllll...yes and no. But I do need to ask you something pretty personal. And please keep this a secret between only us okay buddy?" Gumball said looking directly into Darwin's eyes.

"My fish lips are sealed." Darwin said as he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw an imaginary key past his shoulder.

"Okay so me and Mom were the only ones home and she was acting kinda strange so I asked her if everything was okay and then she started to tell me something but she never got the chance to finish it and then out of nowhere she...just...kissed me dude." Gumball said while blushing due to him remembering the kiss.

"Well she's a mom. That's what they do Gumball." Darwin said.

"No dude. That kiss was more meaningful than just a motherly kiss. And plus it was on my lips..." Gumball said nervously.

"~gasp!~ dude you don't think that..."

"Mom has a crush on me...?" Gumball finished his brother sentence.

Darwin just stood there and nodded his head slowly.

"Dude, that explains why she was acting strange last week..." Gumball said while remembering the events he shared with Nicole last week.

"Strange how?" Questioned the younger brother.

"Well whenever I'd compliment her she would blush randomly, also whenever we were alone she'd hug me for awhile, and whenever she saw me around Penny she'd give "the stare" dude." Gumball answered.

"The "I'm disappointed in you" stare or the "you better start running" stare. Asked the fish.

"Neither dude. More like the "soul stealer" stare. Gumball said while looking a bit pale.

"Sheesh." Darwin said as he felt chills crawl up scales.

"Well, what do I do?" Gumball questioned his brother.

"Hm, well how are you taking all this in?" Darwin asked the teenager.

"I don't even know...it was so sudden but I guess it's not that bad..." Said the teenage cat.

"So you liked the kiss then?" Darwin said with a sly smile.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Gumball said with a blush covering his face.

"Well how DID it make you feel then?" Teased the fish.

"I don't know...strange I guess." Gumball answered timidly.

"Hm. It makes you wonder though...why is she like this. And what about Mr. Dad?" Darwin said.

"Dude I forgot about dad! He can't find out!" Gumball told the brother.

"Let's just go inside and try to take our minds off this for a bit. Hopefully everything gets solved soon." Darwin suggested.

"Yeah sure..." Gumball answered while looking into the sky.

As Darwin and Gumball opened the front door Nicole was there in front of them.

"Oh hi boys...I'm going to go pick up Anais. Bye!" Nicole said as she quickly darted passed the boys.

Her and Gumball shared a glance for a split second and it caused them both to blush from embarrassment, she then quickly walked to the car.

"I'mma just go lay down buddy. I'll be fine after a nap.." Gumball said.

"Okay I'll be down here watching tv if you need me." Darwin said feeling bad for his brother.

"Alright buddy." Gumball said as he walked upstairs.

~Thirty minutes has passed now...~

Gumball laid down in his bed and whenever he closed his eyes he'd see a image of her.

"I never looked at her that kinda way until now, but she is really cute...plus she's really really caring, even though she can be downright terrifying." He thought to himself.

"I still don't understand though...Why me? She already has dad.." Questioned the teen.

"Ughhhh what do I do?!" He yelled in his head.

Then suddenly he could've sworn he heard her voice from downstairs.

Nicole and Richard both arrived at the house at the same time and entered the living room.

"Darwin where is your brother?" The curious mother asked.

"Oh he's upstairs. He said something about taking a nap." He nervously said with a smile.

"I hope he's okay..." She thought to herself.

"Well can you tell him we're about to go grocery shopping honey." The mother requested.

"Sure no problem Mrs. Mom." Darwin said as he hopped off the couch.

As Darwin headed upstairs he saw Gumball in the hallway already.

"Oh hey. Did you hear her?" Asked the fish.

"Yeah...this is going to be one weird car ride.." Gumball said as he put his face in his hands.

As Gumball headed downstairs with Darwin, he noticed Nicole by the kitchen area talking to Anais. He wanted to listen but at the same time he didn't want to be near Nicole yet.

"I know it has to deal with Gumball mom. I just don't know what it exactly is yet." The bunny said holding her Daisy the Donkey plushie.

"What makes you suggest that...?" Nicole asked not looking Anais in the eyes.

"Mom, when I mentioned his name when you came to pick me up, you looked like you've seen a ghost."

"But Carrie Kruger was at the library as well..." The mother said with a nervous smile.

"Ugh. You know what I mean." The girl said while rolling her eyes.

"~sigh~ I know Anais. I can't hide the truth forever, especially from you...I'll tell you soon okay. Just when I'm ready. Let's go to your father's car. I'm sure the boys are waiting on us." The mother said.

"Alright. And whatever it is, you won't have to worry about me telling anyone else." The girl said with a sincere smile.

Gumball was sitting behind Richard, who was driving. Next to Richard, Nicole sat in the passenger seat. Upon realizing the position they were seated in the car. Gumball could see her and she could completely see him.

During the whole ride he would notice her out the corner of his eye looking at him in the front mirror. So he finally decided to look at her back and when he did she gave him a friendly warm smile in return causing him to blush and quickly turn his head to look out the window. Nicole giggled at how embarrassed he was.

"He just might feel the same way I do...hopefully." Thought the mother.

Anais was talking to Darwin but she did in fact notice her constantly looking at Gumball.

"Hmm..." The girl held her chin looking at Gumball who was blushing and saw Nicole giggling at it.

"What's wrong Anais?" The adopted brother asked.

"Oh it's nothing Darwin." She said turning back to him.

Gumball heard his siblings having a conversation and laughing and wanted to join them but he just couldn't take his mind off Nicole.

"I'm her son...isn't she worried about what anyone else will think if they find out? I'm not even that special for her to go to such lengths. And even if she does like me, what about the rest of the family. What about dad...I don't want to hurt him...he's my dad after all! But honestly I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't like her at least a little bit more than a mom..she's extremely beautiful, and the kiss she gave me earlier was...amazing.." The teenager thought to himself with a small smile and blush.

It was now quiet in the car because Darwin and Anais stopped talking. Nicole wanted to just be alone with Gumball to tell him how she feels. All the tension in the car was causing her fur to stand up literally from all the electricity in the air.

The family finally arrived at the grocery store. When they did Gumball made sure he split up and stayed with Darwin so he wouldn't be around Nicole.

"I know this may be kinda difficult for you to do but, try to relax dude. Everytime she's not around you she looks extremely upset and worried. I think you should talk to her tonight." Darwin suggested.

"Yeah...you're right. It can't be that hard right? I've been around her all my life." The boy said as he confidently stuck out his chest.

"Exactly! So let's go find her and you go tell her that!" Demanded the younger brother.

"Uhhhhhhhhh actually I'll do it when we get home haha..." Gumball nervously laughed.

"Hey if you feel you can't do it then don't. Honestly I'm still shocked Mrs. Mom has a crush over you. I wanna question her myself so bad but honestly this is business between you two. But if you do need advice or someone to talk to i'm always here for you dude." Darwin said as he put his fin on Gumball's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks dude." Gumball said as he hugged his brother.

Richard was in the candy aisle while Anais and Nicole was across from him.

"What was so funny in the car with Gumball." The curious girl asked Nicole.

"He made a funny face is all." Nicole gave her honest answer while hoping Anais would drop the conversation after her response.

"Well, why was he clearly flustered." Anais questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Oh..um...well..." Nicole struggled to find the right words to tell her daughter.

"I already can tell just by both of your body language that something happened when you two were alone today. I just would like to know because it's obviously bothering you."

"It's not bothering me...that much..." Nicole said with a fake smile.

"I can see a lie behind that smile mom." The girl said with her hands on her hip.

"~sigh~ I promise I'll tell you. Just after I have a talk with Gumball okay sweetie?" Nicole said while holding onto her shoulder.

"Okay. Just keep your word." Anais squinted at her mother.

"I will. Just give me some time." Nicole answered nervously.

"Geez sometimes I wonder who's the parent here..." Nicole thought to herself with a small smile.

As much as she wanted to give him space Nicole was indeed troubled by Gumball avoiding her all day.

"What if he hates me? Or tells everyone! The news will spread like a wild fire and everybody will think I'm a freak...I gotta find a way for us to talk alone tonight." She thought to herself feeling her stomach turn upside down.

Nicole made sure she quickly got all the groceries she needed for the house. The watterson's all gathered up at the cash register and saw Nicole quickly pay for the items then they returned to the trusty car. It was getting late and she wasn't in the mood for cooking so she told Richard to stop at the nearest pizza restaurant and picked up some pizzas for tonight's dinner. The car ride was quiet, except for the love song that the radio played.

"What are the chances of a song like that playing now!" Gumball thought to himself while rolling his eyes with a slight blush.

Nicole noticed his obvious embarrassment and just smiled at it. She also noticed the Darwin whispering something to him but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"So are you going to make a move or wait for her to do it?" Darwin whispered to his brother.

"I'll just wait. If she was bold enough to kiss me then I'm certain she's bold enough to talk things out with me." Gumball answered in a very quiet tone.

"Gotcha!" Said the younger brother with a smile.

"Hopefully everything works out...I know one thing for sure though...The Watterson household will undoubtedly change forever after today..." Gumball thought to himself while leaning against the window and looking at the moonlight for the rest of the car ride...

(Sorry for taking awhile to post this. I took a couple of breaks here and there. I hope you guys enjoyed it either way!)


	7. The Confession

(I hope everyone is having a good day!)

Chapter Seven

The Confession

"Sweetheart."

Gumball opened his eyes to see that he was in the living room.

"What the what?..When did I get in the living room?" The teenager questioned. He looked next to him and to his surprise Nicole was there right by his side.

She held both of his hands and gave him a loving smile while locking her eyes with his.

Nicole got much closer to Gumball. She was only a few inches away from his face.

"I just want you to know one thing sweetie...I lov-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey wake up Gumball, we're home now!" Darwin said as he shook his brother.

"~yawnnn~ huh? It must've been a dream.." Gumball said as he wiped his eyes.

"It must've been a good one. You were purring in your sleep again." Darwin laughed.

"What?! It was nothing.." Gumball said trying to cover his blushing face.

"Haha, c'mon dude let's go inside and eat." Darwin said as he approached the front door.

All of the Watterson's excluding Nicole were now at the dining room table. She wasn't really hungry and not to mention she'd be too focused on Gumball instead of actually eating dinner. So she was on the couch in the living room doing puzzles in her sudoku book.

"Hmmm...how can I get some alone time with him. Maybe I could tell him to meet me in the backyard after he finishes dinner and...no that won't work, I'm pretty sure everyone will be suspicious about it and plus I'm certain that we would have a long talk between each other with everyone wondering what we're talking about. ~sigh~ think Nicole, there has to be some way for us to be alone." The mother quietly thought to herself on the couch with one leg crossed over the other.

Nicole ears perked up when she heard the sound of arguing coming from the dinner table.

"Hmmmm..." Nicole looked in the direction of the conflict with a sly grin.

Everyone at the table was pulling on the pizza box for the last slice.

"Give it to me! I'm a growing girl!" Anais demanded.

"No give it to me! I'm the oldest!" Gumball said while pulling on the box harder.

"Well if that's the case, then I should have it!" Richard pitched in.

"Guys, we should just split it before we get in trouble by mo-" Darwin was cut off by the sight of Nicole gently grabbing the box from them.

"No. I'll be taking it." Nicole said as she calmly snatched the slice and then walked to the backdoor and kicked it wide open. She then threw the last slice as hard as she could outside until it went past the clouds, leaving a tiny opening in the ozone layer.

"Welp that takes care of that." She said with a intimidating smile while wiping the little bit of crumbs on her skirt.

"NOW EVERYONE GO TO BED AND DON'T COME OUT YOUR ROOM AGAIN TONIGHT!"

The mother yelled to the family.

"But it's only 9:30..and it's a Friday." Anais said.

Nicole just looked at her and threatened everyone by wagging her index finger "no" and cracking her both her knuckles without using her hands and then she pointed at the stairs and gave a slight smile.

The kids understood exactly what she meant by that. Either they didn't listen to her and feel her wrath or go upstairs now and avoid trouble.

"Listen to your mother kids." Richard said while folding his arms with a smug expression.

"That includes YOU as well Richard." Nicole said while piercing his soul with a sharp glare.

"You're supposed to set an example for the kids!" She said while folding her arms and giving him "the stare".

"Oh...okay honey, I'm sorry i'll just head to bed.." Richard said as he backed away from Nicole in fear of her anger.

The kids then proceeded out the dining room after their father and walked past Nicole. First was Darwin, second was Anais and last was Gumball. When Gumball started walking past Nicole she then winked at him. The boy saw it and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

About two hours later. Everyone was in their rooms with the doors shut. Darwin and Gumball were on the computer watching funny fail videos.

"Dude I don't think an arm is supposed to bend that way.." Darwin said as he cringed at the video.

"He made it worse by trying to reset it in place!" Gumball said trying to cover his eyes.

In Anais room, she was reading as usual.

In the parents room, Nicole was reading a book while Richard was watching TV.

She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 11:29.

"Any minute now..." She calmly thought to herself as her eyes darted from the new alarm clock to look back at Richard.

When the clock hit 11:30 Richard immediately went to sleep.

"Hmph, Works everytime." She said with a small smile.

Nicole then changed into her white nightgown and prettied herself up a bit before she sent out a text to her son.

~Boop Beep~

"Hey Gumball your phone got a text." Darwin informed the brother who was still watching videos.

"Oh thanks dude." Gumball replied as he got out the computer chair to grab his phone from off the bed.

\- Meet me downstairs. we have to talk.

Alone. -

"Dude...Darwin it's from mom and she wants to talk to me...what do I say to her?" Gumball nervously asked.

"Remember what you said earlier, You've been around her your whole life. So just keep calm about the situation and stay level headed. Once she says what she has to say to you, then tell her how you feel and just go from there." Darwin said while giving a confident smile to Gumball.

"Yeah, your right." Gumball said as he smiled at his brother for the advice.

"I'm just as anxious and nervous as you are Gumball, but don't worry I'm here for you in spirit while you're down there talking to her." Darwin said to his brother while putting his fin on his shoulder.

"Alright thanks buddy! I guess I'll go downstairs to meet her now..." Gumball said taking a deep breath.

"Ok Gumball. Tell me about how it went in the morning. I'm sleepy but I'll pray for you before I get some rest." Darwin said to his brother while entering his fish bowl.

Gumball left the room giving a thumbs up to his brother. He was now walking downstairs, and to his surprise Nicole wasn't in sight.

"Huh. I thought she would be here before me. I guess I'll just sit on the couch." Said the boy.

When he sat down he heard footsteps in the kitchen. And from the sound of it they were getting closer.

"Well, well. You actually showed up." Nicole said with a slight smile while walking to the couch holding two cups of tea.

Gumball looked over to see Nicole in her nightgown with a hopeful look that shinned in her eyes.

"She looks cute...and something about her eyes look...lively." he thought to himself while quickly avoiding any more eye contact.

"And why do you say that?" Gumball asked.

"Well I thought maybe you would've fell asleep or...you know, avoid me because of what happened earlier..." She said while handing him his cup of tea.

"Well I'm here, so what's this about?" he said while still avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to chat with you." She said while smiling and looking at him from the side of her eyes.

They both were having everyday conversations, asking one another how was their day and such. Making sure not to break the ice and not ask about the kiss that happened.

"So you're not mad at me for earlier about us arguing over the last slice of pizza?" Gumball asked.

"Heaven's no. I only wanted everyone to go to their room so we could talk to each other. I'm only disappointed in your father really." She said laughing at how well her plan worked.

"Ohhhhhh so that's why you winked at me." Gumball said as he started drinking his cup of tea.

Nicole just sat and nodded her head smiling.

A minute of silence has passed until Nicole decided to speak up.

"You know you were purring pretty loud in the car ride back to the house right, it must've been quite the dream you were having." She said while grinning at the boy.

"So! It's normal to purr, don't you do it too!?" Gumball said as he almost spit out the tea he was drinking with a blush starting to creep over his cheeks.

"Wellllll only on special occasions." She said while giggling at the embarrassed teen.

"What do ya mean?" Gumball curiously asked.

"You'll probably find out one day..." She said with a slight blush.

"Well anyway...I guess I can tell you the reason why I really called you down here." Nicole said while nervously holding her arm.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed how strange I've been acting around you.." she nervously said.

"Yeah I have...is it because you have a crush on me?.." Gumball questioned.

"Hehe." Nicole couldn't help but giggle at the way he described how she felt towards him. It made her feel like she was a teenager again.

"Gumball, it's much MUCH more than a simple crush...but before I go on. Can I ask you how do you feel about all this? Please be honest honey.." Nicole asked with a curious expression.

"Well honestly, when we first kissed I was confused at what happened. I immediately thought to myself that us kissing isn't...right..you know?.." he said nervously.

"Y-yeah...it's not..." Nicole answered feeling tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey wait I'm not done explaining! As wrong as it is, it grew on me over the day." Gumball said as he wrapped one arm around Nicole's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm not used to this new bond between us in the slightest but it doesn't bother me. Cause I guess that kiss opened my eyes to show me that I have feelings for you as well.

So don't cry mom. I don't mind it at all." Gumball said as he hugged her.

"I see.." Nicole's voice cracked as she started to cry on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying..?! Is it something I said?" The naive teen asked as he tried to think of what he said wrong to her.

"Hehe, I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because you have no idea how happy I'am." She said with joyful smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh..you must like me a lot huh..?" Gumball questioned.

"I don't just "like" you silly. I'm in love with you Gumball." She said in the most sincere tone possible.

Gumball could feel the butterflies in his stomach building up and the heat forming on his cheeks from the intense blush that covered his face.

"But why me?" The boy questioned.

"Gumball, our bond has grown so much over these years. You have grown as well, into a caring, nice, smart, and mature young man too. Not to mention your growing to be quite the looker too." She said while winking at him only causing him to blush more.

"Well thanks...i don't mind being in a relationship with you, I know for a fact it can't go wrong. You always can fix any problem mom." Gumball said as he looked at Nicole shyly out the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad to hear that honey..but don't you..well uh...think that I'm too old for you... I'm 41 years old now...What if you want some younger girl around your age later on..." Nicole said as her ears started to point downward while she faced away from him.

"So what. Mom you don't even look like you've aged a bit. You still look really cute. And I'm not worried about any other girls except for the one I'm sitting next to right now." Gumball said giving off a pure gentle smile.

Hearing Gumball's answer made Nicole pinch her arm in disbelief.

"Ow, this really isn't a dream..." She said joyfully holding Gumball's hands.

"No it's not. And speaking of dreams, this exact moment happened in the one I had in the car..." Gumball nervously admitted.

"Awwww that's so sweet honey. Do you remember what else happened?" The mother asked patiently waiting for his answer.

"...we were going to kiss...again..." The blushing teen said.

"Is that so...Well we can kiss again if you want to honey. I don't want to force it on yo-" Nicole was cut off by Gumball who gently placed his lips against hers. Nicole was surprised at first but then closed her eyes and went with it and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her by the waist.

"That's for surprising me with one earlier today..." The blushing son said while avoiding eye contact with Nicole still.

"Oh sorry about that..I panicked and jumped the gun." Nicole said rubbing her arm while starting to blush at Gumball's surprise.

"I have a question." Gumball said as he turned in her direction.

"Yes?" Nicole asked putting her hands in her lap.

"What will we tell Dad...?" Gumball asked scratching the back of head.

"I'll talk with him and the rest of the family." She said while letting her ears fall back again and exhaling.

"Well..I already told Darwin.." Gumball said to Nicole.

"You did?? What did he say??" The mother frantically asked.

"Well he was just as shocked as I am. But he took it in well, he honestly has been helping me and giving me advice on how to talk to you." Gumball said with a small grin.

"Really?" Nicole said clapping her hands quickly with excitement from the news she just heard.

"Yup." Gumball confidently replied.

"So all we have left is Anais and Richard to tell." Nicole said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. Hopefully everything goes well with them." Gumball said while resting both his hands behind his head.

"Well..Gumball, honey can we just tell them later when I'm ready.." Nicole nervously asked.

"Sure. I'm in no rush for them to know anyway. So take your time." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you so much sweetheart." She said as she embraced him in a heartwarming hug.

"I probably shouldn't keep you from sleeping. It's 2:00 in the morning..." She said with a tab bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well I'm not tired yet and if you're not I was wondering if we could just relax here for a little longer..." The teen nervously asked.

"Glady." The mother replied with a big grin and a blush over her face...

(Welp that's another chapter down and much much more to go. Hope you guys and girls liked it!)


	8. The Bloom

(I kinda took awhile on this because I was thinking of future chapters. But I finally finished this one so I can get started on the upcoming chapter!)

Chapter Eight

The Bloom

Thirty long, peaceful minutes have passed. Nicole and Gumball were cuddled on the couch still. They were as close as they could be, with Gumball leaning against her and while she was laying her head on his shoulder. She was holding Gumball's right hand in her lap as well. Not wanting to ever let go. Gumball finally broke the silence by asking Nicole something.

"I know this is a pretty silly question, but what exactly would i refer to you as, a girlfriend or something else..?" The boy nervously asked blushing at the thought of calling her, his girlfriend.

"Hmm...I don't want to call you what I have in mind just yet because we just started this relationship, but we can be referred to as boyfriend and girlfriend for now honey." The mother replied with a smile covering her face while she was still laying on Gumball.

"Cool." The boy said with a blushing smile.

"As much as I want to stay here all day, we have to get some rest okay honey?" Nicole said while getting up from the couch.

"Alright." Gumball replied as he got up to stretch.

"Wanna hold hands on the way upstairs?" Nicole asked while holding her hand out for Gumball.

"S-sure." Gumball replied nervously.

They locked hands then proceeded upstairs. When the cats reached the second floor, they were in front of Gumball's room.

"When you wake up honey I'll be sure to make a nice breakfast like I usually do every Saturday." The mother said with a heartwarming grin.

"Alright thanks mom. Haha. You know, when I said I hoped to find a girlfriend that could cook as good as you I didn't think I would take that sentence THAT literal." Gumball said while holding his arm and laughing about the subject.

"Well I didn't think I'd actually kiss you like I dreamt." Nicole realised what she said and slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"Woah when was this?" Gumball said with a sly smile.

"...It was a couple of days ago..." Nicole replied while still holding her forehead.

"Well that explains why you panicked and kissed me." Gumball laughed.

"Heh yeah. I guess so." Nicole chuckled.

"Well I'll let you get some rest mom. I'm pretty sure you were stressing all day over this so you deserve it." Gumball said while folding his arms and looking over at her.

"You don't know the half of it." The mother said with a laugh.

"Haha I'm sure I don't. Well I guess I'll see you soon mom." Gumball said while giving Nicole a confident smile.

"I'll see you soon too sweetheart." Nicole said while bending over and placing her hand gently on Gumball cheek and then gave him a quick kiss on it.

"Ugh I don't think I'm gonna ever get used to that..." Gumball mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well you're going to have to since I'll always surprise you with one." She said while giving him a wink and then turning to go to her bedroom.

Gumball then opened his door and went inside. He peeked out and gave her one last look before she went to her room.

"I still can't believe that we're a couple now..." The boy thought quietly to himself.

He climbed into his bed and could clearly see that Darwin was out cold in his fish bowl. Gumball then just laid on his back staring at the roof, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Hm..hopefully we can do something today." the teen thought happily while drifting off to sleep.

~It was now 10:00 in the morning.~

"~Yaawwn~ well I guess I'll get started on breakfast." Nicole said as she got up stretching out of bed.

Nicole looked behind her to see Richard who was still fast asleep. She then just sighed and shut the door behind her quietly.

"The boys door is still shut so it's best to assume that they are still asleep." She thought to herself.

She saw Anais's door cracked open a bit and thought to herself maybe she got up early. Nicole then proceeded to go downstairs and make breakfast. Based on all her years of being the family's mother she assumed that everyone would wake up in about a hour.

"It's been awhile since I've made omelettes so I guess I'll make some for today's breakfast." The mother said as she set foot into the kitchen.

"Morning." A little voice said.

"Huh? Oh good morning Anais, I didn't see you there." Nicole said as she looked at her daughter who was sitting at the dining table.

"I've been here for a while.." the daughter said as she looked up at Nicole from her book.

"Why are you down here so early?" Nicole questioned the daughter.

"To enjoy this morning light and read my book. Why were you up so late?" The daughter questioned back, while only her ice cold stare could be seen past her book that was covering her face.

"I...was..." Nicole stuttered trying to find an answer to give her.

"Don't worry about trying to make up an excuse. I already found out on my own about your little "secret"." She said in a nonchalant tone while looking back at her book.

"B-but how?.." Nicole asked confusingly.

"Last night gave it completely away. We can talk more about this whenever you have the free time. I don't plan on telling anybody by the way. Now if you don't mind I have to go get ready for today." The little girl said as she got up and closed her book.

"~sigh~ alright." Nicole said while holding the bridge of her nose in confusion.

"She must've saw us somehow last night...but I checked to make sure that everyone was asleep.." Nicole thought to herself as she watched Anais walk upstairs.

"Dude, so you and Mom are...dating now?" Darwin questioned his brother.

"Yeah. I still can't wrap my mind around it either, but it doesn't seem all that bad really.

"Well, as strange as it is I can't help but feel happy for you two. Someday I'll get used to it." Darwin grinned showing his teeth.

"Thanks man. Let's hurry and go downstairs, whatever it is mom is cooking it smells fantastic!" Gumball said as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah!" Darwin replied as he tailed behind Gumball.

It was now 11:30 and everyone was at the table eating the breakfast Nicole made. Nicole and Gumball sat directly across from each other. She would make eye contact with him every so often unknowingly. When everyone finished their plates Nicole asked the family what their plans for the day were.

"Well I'm taking the kids shopping. Darwin asked me to help him find a fish tank since he's growing out his fish bowl and Anais wants more books." Richard said while getting up from his chair to get ready for his long day.

"What about you Gumball?" Darwin asked his brother in a curious manner.

"Hmm..I got nothing to do really today. I'll probably sit around the house and maybe play some games." He answered.

"And what about you Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asked while giving her a sly smile.

"Oh..I uh guess I'll probably sit around the house too..." She said in embarrassment almost forgetting that Darwin already knew about their secret.

"Figures." Anais thought to herself.

"Well let's go Anais. I'm sure Mr. Dad is waiting on us by now. Let's leave these two to their day." Darwin said as he got out his chair and winked at Gumball.

"Sure. Enjoy your day you two." The bunny said while looking Nicole dead in her eyes before she left to catch up to Darwin and Richard.

Nicole just sat in silence as her ears fell back.

When Gumball heard them shut the front door and leave he decided to ask Nicole what was troubling her.

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

"Anais knows..." The mother answered.

"What? How?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..maybe she saw us last night...either way, she told me that she wants me to talk to her about it. I just pray that she isn't too judgemental about it..." Nicole said as she put her face into her hands.

"Hey don't worry about it too much ok. If things go south then I'll make sure to help you out. And if gotta lie to her then I'll honestly do it." Gumball said giving Nicole a cheerful smile from across the table.

"Alright honey." Nicole replied with a smile back at him.

"Welp I'll go get changed. And also when we were eating breakfast I noticed you daydreaming out the corner of my eye when I was talking to Darwin. I'm pretty sure Anais noticed it too. I know I'm a awesome guy and all but try not to be so obvious about it mom." The boy teased with a tiny laugh.

"Was not! I was just thinking of...what i was going to do today!" She embarrassedly replied with a lie turning bright red.

"Pretty sure you meant to say "what we're going to do today." since you kept looking over at me." The boy teased.

"Well you're clearly in front of me so how could I not look at you." The mother replied quickly.

"Heh whatever you say "girlfriend." Gumball said as he left the table to head upstairs noticing he made her gasp and blush even harder at his teasing and the nickname he called her.

~30 minutes have passed~

Nicole was washing dishes after their breakfast. Gumball just got out the shower and changed into his casual clothes and then headed downstairs to check on her.

He thought he'd sneak up on her to spook her.

"I know you're there." She calmly said aloud without even turning around.

"What how?" The boy confusingly asked.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me Gumball." She said with a boastful smile.

"Yeah true..your practically a ninja. Nothing gets past you." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well...that's not completely true." Nicole thought to herself about how Anais caught her and Gumball last night.

"So, what's the plan today?" Gumball asked while folding his arms and giving Nicole a raised eyebrow look.

"I thought you were going to go play your game today?" The mother asked while still washing the dishes.

"Yeah I wanted to but I know you already have something planned so I thought I could just tag along with you." He said while taking a seat at the dining table.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like to spend the day with me...?" Nicole asked nervously and stopped washing so she could pay attention to his answer.

"Oh, so either way it looks like we were gonna hang out today huh." He said with a laugh.

"I would like that very much." She said with a grateful smile across her face.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Gumball asked as he opened a text from Darwin showing the fish tank he got.

"I just wanted to go around places that I thought would be nice and do something with you." she said not going into much detail.

"Alright. So basically a date?" He said still looking at his phone replying to Darwin but smiling.

"Well yeah...something like that." She said with a slight blush.

"Well I'm ready when you are mom." Gumball said as he took a seat in the living room.

"We'll leave as soon as I finish these last bit of dishes."

"Gotcha." Replied Gumball.

Nicole finished the remaining dishes then passed Gumball who was in the living room playing the game waiting on her. She then proceeded upstairs to tidy herself up in her room. She wanted to change up her style and put on long black skirt that was cut on one side that revealed her right leg all the way up to her thigh. She also wore a white tank top that was tucked into her skirt. And to finish off her outfit she had a rainbow striped bow placed on her head.

She then walked downstairs and still saw Gumball who was still playing his game.

"I'm ready now. What do you think? Nicole said to Gumball while twirling around showing him her outfit.

"It looks...really nice.." he said in awe.

"Thank you. Well, let's go sweetheart." She said while holding out her hand for him to grab.

"Y-yeah." He said nervously due to the fact since this was officially their first date.

They both walked out the front door and got into her green car to start their day together...

(I hope the story is meeting up to everyone or at least most people's standards. The next chapter will be available very soon!)


	9. The Date

(I made this chapter somewhat short so I pray you guys and gals still enjoy it)

Chapter Nine

The Date

-Dude I'm kinda nervous what am I supposed to do?-

-just play it cool and be yourself! And also be sure to show her that you're having fun spending time with her too!-

-okay I'll try. Thanks buddy!-

Gumball was busy texting his brother the majority of the car ride. He sat silent in the passenger seat because he was extremely worried since this was technically their first date and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't mess this up anyway possible. He wasn't the only one worried though. Nicole drove silently and prayed in her head that he'd enjoy the day with her.

"Your face has been glued to your cell phone for most of the car ride you know." The mother said breaking the silence.

"Sorry I had to talk to Darwin about something." The teenager spoke up.

"And that something would be?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"I uh..can't tell you.." Gumball answered nervously.

"And why's that honey?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Because it's guy business..and since you're not a guy I can't tell you." He said while slapping his forehead for sounding so childish.

"Hehe if you say so." Nicole chuckled knowing that they were more than likely talking about her.

"Well anyway, where are we even going today." The teen asked out of curiosity.

"Well I was thinking about visiting this new jewelry shop that opened up and that nice ice cream shop that's at the park as well."

The woman said cheerfully.

"Why a jewelry shop?" The boy asked tilting his head.

"You wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise now, would you?" She teased by giving him a wink.

"No. I guess not." The boy said while trying to think of the reasons she would go there.

A few minutes have passed and the couple finally arrived at the shop. They sat inside the parking lot because Gumball had to ask Nicole a question.

"So you gonna tell me now why we're here?" The teenager asked before she could step out the car.

"Well I thought we should get a gift together that symbolizes the start of this relationship honey." Nicole shyly suggested.

"Ohhhhhh. Like matching necklaces or something?" Gumball asked.

"Mhmm." Nicole nodded with a slight blush.

"Well that's fine with me...but won't it look..you know...weird for a mom and her son to have a matching gift?" The teenager nervously asked.

"Don't worry honey. They won't know it's exactly for us. Besides, we won't put it on until we leave the store." The mother said with a confident tone.

"Alright. If you say so." The boy shrugged.

"Good, now let's go find something nice." The woman happily and quickly paced into the store with Gumball right behind her.

The inside of the store gave off an elegant look. The tiles of the floor was a pearl-white, the walls had decorative patterns of flowers running along them and the scent of them blooming too. There was cases full of trinkets and jewelry of all kinds.

"Hm most of this stuff would look nice on her..." Gumball quietly thought to himself.

"So what do you think looks best Gumball?" Nicole whispered.

"Can it be custom made?" The teenager asked.

"Of course. It's supposed to be something special and only between us." She answered.

"Well I kinda think the lava bead bracelets are cool, so how about those." The boy suggested.

"Alright dear. I think they look nice too." Nicole said with a sincere smile.

Nicole walked over to the cashier and was ready to buy the perfect charm.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how may I help you today." The pink woman nicely asked.

"I was wondering if I can request a custom made order?" Nicole asked the woman.

"Of course ma'am! Who's it for if I may ask?" The woman asked excitedly.

"It's a...love interest." Nicole answered with a blush.

"Oh that's so sweet! What would you like ma'am?" The woman said while holding her hands up to her cheek.

"Okay, I would like two lava beaded bracelets. They both have to exactly have thirty beads going around one piece aquamarine." Nicole asked.

"Ok, anything else ma'am?"

"Yes actually, I would like-" Nicole whispered the rest of the sentence to the woman.

After Nicole finished her order the woman entered a door behind her to get started on the charm.

"Soooo what did you say to her?" Gumball curiously asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Nicole said while taking a seat at the cushioned furniture.

"Fine. Well why thirty beads and that specific kind of jewel?" Gumball asked as he sat next to her on the cushion.

"Well aquamarine is the jewel of March and I wanted thirty because it's the same number as the date we started this relationship." She said with a smile thinking of how perfect that night went with him.

"Ohhhhh makes sense. That's very clever and creative of you mom." The boy complimented.

"Thank you honey. I want this to be as special as possible." Nicole answered with a loving smile on her face.

Gumball nodded his head and was about to say something until he noticed the woman opened the door and walked back behind counter.

"Here you are ma'am. The total comes up to $115 dollars."

"They look better than I imagined." Nicole said as she paid the amount and carefully examined both the bracelets.

"I think they look nice as well. Who ever is the lucky guy I'm sure he'll adore it just as much." The woman said with a wink.

"Well thank you so very much ma'am. Have a wonderful afternoon." Nicole said with a wave.

"You too and come again." The woman said back with a grin.

Gumball could see that Nicole was excited to put hers on as soon as they got inside the car.

"Here's yours sweetheart." She said handing him the bracelet.

Gumball placed it around his right wrist and to his surprise it fitted him perfectly as if it was only meant for him. He then look down at it and could see the letter "N" etched into the the block of aquamarine. He traced his finger over the letter.

"If you're wondering what it is, I asked her to also etch the letter N on yours. And for me, I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is." Nicole said as she held up her left arm with the bracelet around her wrist showing the letter G on hers.

"Wow..I'll be sure to always wear mine mom!" Gumball said as he hugged her.

"I will too honey." She said as she hugged him back.

"Now let's go get some ice cream." Nicole said as she gave Gumball a warm smile.

A few more minutes have passed and the couple arrived at the ice cream shop that was at the park. Nicole and Gumball was about to be next in line until the chubby yellow man skipped ahead of them.

"Um excuse me sir. We clearly we're here first." Nicole said folding her arms and squinting her eyes.

"Oh well. I'm kinda in a hurry." The man replied.

Gumball knew things were going to go downhill from here so he threw his hands up like he was under arrest and just backed up slowly.

Nicole just waited behind him as he ordered and then received his ice cream cone from Larry, who also worked here. When the man turned around he saw a fire in her eyes that immediately melted his ice cream and sent a chill up his spine.

"Uh...actually y-you look like you're in more of a hurry...here let me pay for your ice cream instead. J-j-just don't hurt me!" The man then payed for two vanilla soft-served ice cream cones and handed them quickly to Nicole. He then tried to quickly run out the store but then tripped, he then struggled trying to get back up on his feet so he just rolled out on his side instead.

"W-would that be all Mrs. Watterson?..." Larry nervously asked.

"Yes, that'll be all Larry." The woman said with a gentle smile as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go sweetie." She said to Gumball while handing him his ice cream cone.

Gumball looked over at the obvious terrified Larry then shrugged his shoulders at him and then followed Nicole out the shop.

The couple was walking around the park eating their ice cream and when they finished their last bite they took a seat at a bench facing the lake. Nicole looked around and saw no one in sight, so she decided to finally hold Gumball's right hand in her lap since she haven't been able to for a while today.

"You know, they say the lava bead bracelets are supposed to help you stay calm." Gumball teased.

"What? I was completely calm back there." The woman said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah? Well how calm would you be if I decided to flirt wit- ow!" Gumball was cut off by the feeling of a vice grip on his right hand.

"See. Calm." Nicole said with another fake smile.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. There's no reason to be jealous." Gumball teased.

"Am not!" She replied with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Then explain why you roll your eyes whenever you saw me and Penny together." The young teenager teased.

"I just thought I had a little competition over you. So I had to do what I do best and make sure I won." Nicole said while folding her arms.

"Haha okay mom." Gumball laughed at Nicole's excuse for being jealous.

"~sigh~ are you sure I didn't have anything to do with you not liking her back Gumball? If you do like her I won't be upset at you I promise." Nicole asked while looking Gumball in his eyes for an honest answer.

"What? Of course not. I've stopped liking her a long time ago and besides you made your move after I already turned her down, so you had no influence on that at all." He said looking her back in her eyes.

"Are you sure you have no problem being with an older woman?..."

"I'm positive. Besides your age isn't a problem at all. Your really beautiful and you don't even look a day over twenty mom." The teen said while giving her a wide smile.

"Oh, thank you sweetie.." she said as she quickly used her hand to fan her face from getting ready to cry due to his kind words again.

"You alright?" Gumball inquired.

"Yeah...let's go home honey." She said with a small crack in her voice.

"Yeah Darwin texted me earlier and said everyone is at home already. So let's not leave them wondering where we are." Gumball said as he held out his right hand for Nicole's hand in return. Once she grabbed his hand they both heard the sound of their bracelets touching and gave each other a heartwarming grin...

(Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have anything to say to me or about the story so far I'll gladly respond!)


	10. The Talk

(I'mma try to put my all into these next few chapters for reasons you'll soon find out ;)

Chapter Ten

The Talk

~It was now turning 7:00 p.m. and the couple was on their way home.~

"Yeah...Okay, good. Alright, we're on the way now. Mhmm see you soon." Nicole ended the call as she put her cell phone up in her black skirt pocket.

"Was that dad?" Gumball questioned Nicole from the passenger seat.

"Yep. He asked if we were on the way home and he told me that he got tacos for tonight's dinner." She said to Gumball with a grin.

"What's with you?" Gumball smirked and questioned the joyful mother.

"I'm just happy that i got to spend the day with you is all. I hope you feel the same way as well...?" She asked nervously trying to pry out more kind words from her significant other.

"Well of course I feel the same way. I never really been on a actual date as serious as ours, but it was really special, plus it was just fun being around you. How could I not like it, everything about you is amazing mom." The boy said looking away from her shyly out the passenger side window.

Nicole adored him so much and the compliments she got from him all-day. Just the thought of him being with her alone right now at dusk only drove her further up the wall and made her desires grow more. She bit her bottom lip at the thought of wanting to find the nearest desolate parking lot and giving herself away to Gumball right now.

"Hey Mom? You look like you're burning up, is everything okay?" Gumball asked in a worried tone noticing her insane blush.

"Y-yeah I'm just thankful to have you." She said giving him a seductive look.

"Oh...well I'm glad to have you too..." The teen said with a blush noticing her enticing stare.

Nicole finally arrived at the house but she wasn't fully ready to go in just yet...

"Well...we're finally home." Nicole said while pulling up to their curb and turning off all the car lights so no one could really see unless they were close. She then started leaning over to the passenger side, close to Gumball's face. She couldn't fight her urge any longer. She had to have more of him.

"Um...what?..." Gumball nervously asked feeling his face heat up even more.

"You know what I want..." She said with a sly smile showing her fangs.

"But what if someone see us kiss?" He asked still blushing.

"I don't care right now..I just want my Gumball." She said while letting out a small but very attractive purr.

Gumball's heart was practically pounding at his chest from Nicole's sudden outburst. He didn't know how to react, as he could only focus on her soft lips slowly approaching his, until suddenly both their ears perked up from the distant sound of their front door opening. Nicole quickly backed away from Gumball and opened the car door to avoid any unwanted attention. When she finally saw the door open fully, Darwin was there giving a warm welcome by waving at the two. Nicole and Gumball both waved back with slight drops of sweat on their face from the rush of excitement.

"Sorry honey i-i don't know what came over me..." Nicole said to Gumball trying to fan her burning face.

"It's fine...let's just go inside..." Gumball opened his side of the car door and approached the house. He could feel his heart still racing. He never saw that "look" before.

"It's like she wanted..something more than a kiss. And that purr she did was so...so..." The teen thought while avoiding looking back behind him at her.

As he walked forward Nicole was behind him and she just couldn't stop looking and wanting him.

"~sigh~..."

"It has been such awhile since the last time I had sex..maybe it's starting to finally take effect on me now...I can't rush him to that though...at least not yet..." She thought with a smirk.

When they walked into the house everyone gathered around the dining room table to eat their dinner. Nicole wasn't that hungry but she stuck around just so she could be in his presence. Darwin was talking to Gumball about his new fish tank. Richard was stuffing his face and Anais was examining Nicole while eating her dinner.

After everyone finished, they were going to their rooms. Of course Richard was fast asleep in bed by now and Gumball and Darwin were going upstairs next.

"Dude I can't wait to show you! I'm not completely finished moving all my stuff into it though but it still looks awes-" Darwin was saying until he was cut off by a tiny voice.

"Wait Darwin, wouldn't want to show Gumball the tank when it's at perfection. You might as well should finish it now. Besides I have to talk to Gumball anyway." Anais said.

"Yeah! Your right! See ya buddy I got work to do!" The younger brother left to go upstairs in a hurry.

"Well that was easy..." Anais thought.

"So...you two went on a date?" Anais said while looking back at Gumball and Nicole.

It was a minute of silence and Gumball sat there holding his arm. Nicole finally decided to speak up but with bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

"W-what makes you ask that?..." She asked nervously.

"Mom, look at what you're wearing." Anais said pointing at her outfit with a boastful smirk.

Nicole just sat there realizing she forgot what she was wearing.

"Not to mention I see you're both wearing the same bracelet." She said raising a eyebrow.

"Sis, please don't tell anyone!" Gumball pleaded.

"Hehe, I have no intentions on doing that...to be honest I do mind this "thing" you too have, but at the same time I can't help but like it since it relates to a book I've been reading about two characters who aren't allowed to be in love since they come from two families that's been enemies for generations but that doesn't stop them from still wanting one another." Anais said while holding her blushing face.

Nicole and Gumball just sat looking at her her with blank expression.

"What? I'm a girl. We like love stories." She said holding her arms up.

"Yeah true." Gumball and Nicole both said.

"Does that mean you're okay with our relationship honey...?" Nicole asked looking at her with hope gleaming in her eyes. Gumball also sat there looking at Anais for a response.

"~Sigh~ okay I don't mind it but just don't overdo it. Elmore may have a lot of scatter-brained people but that doesn't mean you're safe to go out alone together wearing something like that on your wrist. Just be careful ok. Cause the only thing that worries me is if something happens, like to the characters in my story." She said with a serious expression.

"What happened?" Gumball curiously asked.

"Let's just say the families fell apart. And I don't want the same to happen to ours." Anais said looking at both of them.

"Don't worry sis. I don't plan on it doing that." Gumball said with confidence on his face.

Anais just nodded her head.

"I'm sure Darwin is probably finished now and is waiting on you." She said to Gumball.

"Oh yeah, your right!" Gumball said as went to hug Nicole then he gave Anais a big hug.

"Thanks a ton for understanding Anais. By the way how did you even find out about us?" Gumball asked while Nicole leaned in forgetting to ask her about how she knew all this time.

"I went to go to the little girl's room then I heard whispering downstairs and I went to check it out and to my surprise I saw you two holding hands and cuddled together." She said with a laugh looking at the two embarrassed cats.

"Well...let me hurry to Darwin." Gumball said with a slight blush.

When he got to the stairs he made sure Anais couldn't see him. He then silently mouthed the words "I'll see you later." to Nicole. When she understood what he said she made sure she didn't try to smile too much so Anais wouldn't question it.

"Well, now that he's gone I can actually ask the serious stuff." Anais said turning her attention to Nicole who was across the table from her.

Nicole's eyes widened at the fact that she was just getting started. She thought that's all that she wanted to know already.

"What about dad. If you don't love him anymore then fine. But it doesn't mean that I don't. He's my dad and I don't want to see him hurt. So why abandon him for Gumball?" She said with a stern expression.

"~Sigh~ Anais it's a long story..." Nicole said clinching her hands on her skirt.

"Well tell me. I need to understand why." The girl said while folding her arms.

"If you really haven't noticed then your just as careless as him." Nicole words were said with sharpness that stung.

"What do you mean?" Anais said as her face loosened up.

"Our love has diminished over these years. He doesn't see me as anything else but a provider to him. It's as if he's another one of you kids to me. He doesn't care about me anymore either. He's forgot our anniversary so many times that I just stopped caring." She said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Not to mention I haven't felt another lovers touch in such a long time..." Nicole quietly thought to herself.

"I-i didn't know it was like that." Anais said while looking away from her.

"No one does, because I just wanted to deal with it on my own." Nicole answered calmly with a small stream of tears coming down her cheek.

"Wait, Gumball doesn't know?" Anais questioned the crying mother.

"No." Nicole said with a monotone expression.

"I thought you would've told him first at least. You know, with you two being involved and all." Anais said with a surprise tone.

"We may be involved, but it doesn't mean I'm going to treat him completely different from the rest of my kids. I see you all as equals." The mother answered.

"...I didn't know.." Anais was at shock from Nicole view on everyone. She just figured she'd care more about Gumball.

"Well when will you let dad know?" Anais asked.

"After I'm certain to tell him my feelings with Gumball." Nicole said.

"Fine. Take your time. No need to rush. Just don't take too long. And don't be too harsh on him, I won't forgive you if you are. I get that you're hurt by him but don't hurt his feelings too, it won't solve anything." Anais said folding her arms.

"I'll try." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Good. I have one last question mom"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What made you start liking Gumball? Was it because Dad stopped showing his love?" Anais questioned her mother.

"That's part of the reason, but I'm sure you've seen how determined he can be at times. Gumball is just a caring person and not just for his family. I honestly don't know where he gets it from because I wasn't like that at all when I was younger. As silly as he is, his intentions are pure of heart. There's just something I see in him that I never in my life seen in another person. That's why I know for a fact he won't ever hurt me. And I swear on my life I don't plan on it either." She said looking Anais in her eyes.

"All I can do is take your word on that, even though there's kinda a lot at stake if things go wrong, you have my full support mom." Anais said in a sincere tone.

"Oh thank goodness.." The crying mother replied.

Anais rushed over to her to comfort her in a hug.

"You really must love him huh." The girl said.

"You don't think I'm a freak for that do you?" She said looking at her daughter with more tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah I'll admit it's strange. But there's much much more weirder things in Elmore mom." the girl said with a laugh.

"Just don't do anything in front of me, that's embarrassing to see you two like I saw the other day!" The girl said with a slight blush.

"Hehe sorry about that and I promise." Nicole answered with a giggle.

"Good. Well thanks for finally having this talk with me but I'm getting tired so I'll go head to bed now. Night mom." the little girl waved to Nicole as she went up the stairs.

"Night sweetie. Love you." Nicole said with a gentle smile.

"Love you too." Anais repeated to Nicole.

"I guess I'll go shower now." Nicole said lowly to herself.

~45 minutes later~

Nicole got out the shower and then proceeded to walk to her room covered in a white towel.

"Of course you're asleep." She rolled her eyes and said to herself looking at Richard who was snoring covered by the blankets.

She then let her towel drop off of her body exposing her figure. She didn't have big breast but they were still were perky, and round. But what she did have though was a firm butt and a hourglass figure. Her hips were very defined and personally her best feature. It's what she liked most about herself and made her really feel like a woman.

"Hopefully he appreciates my body..." She thought to herself while looking in her room mirror.

"Hmm actually..." The woman stopped to try out a naughty idea she came up with in her head...

~brrr brrr~

"Huh?" Gumball was in his night clothes wearing his white and red t-shirt and blue boxers. He was laying down in his bed scrolling through his Elmore Plus until he felt his cell phone vibrate because of a text he received from his mother.

\- Meet me downstairs -

Gumball wondered if she had something to ask him. So he quickly got up to check what was up. When he got downstairs he saw Nicole laying on her side on the couch resting her head in her hand on the arm of the couch. With a small glass of red wine on the table. She looked troubled by something so Gumball sat next to her.

"Everything okay?" The teen asked.

She sat up and turned to look at him. Gumball saw that she was wearing her usual green house robe but this time it was slightly opened at the top exposing some of her cleavage. When he saw this he immediately turned red in the face. Nicole noticed it and liked the reaction she hoped for out of him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to see you one last time before we both went to bed. Is everything okay with you? You look like you're troubled by something.." she said teasing the boy with a giggle.

"Yeah it's nothing..." Gumball said turning his head from her direction.

"Okay good. I thought it was kinda hot in here so I thought I'd just *only* wear my robe." She said while opening it a little more.

"By the way, I still want my kiss from earlier honey..." She said with a purr and that seductive look again while crawling over to him.

Gumball was backed up on the other side of the couch as Nicole crawled slowly to him with her behind sticking up in the air flicking her tail from left to right slowly. Gumball saw just the rounded top of her blue breast completely from how much she opened her robe, the next thing he knew was, he felt her smooth lips press against his. She was practically on top of him and rubbing her index finger slowly against his chest and making it go lower and lower and lower until she stopped it at his waist. She was shaking with excitement at just getting so close to her lust for him. Before she could finally reach her hand into his boxers they both stopped at the sound of someone at the top of the stairs. When they looked back it was Richard just standing there. Both the cats ears shot downward at what would happen next. He didn't move...Instead, he let out a loud snore.

"~phew~ he's only sleep walking again." Gumball said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why now of all times!?" Nicole angrily thought to herself as she squinted at the sleeping man.

She hissed as she stood up and readjusted her robe.

Gumball saw that she was clearly aggravated from the way she got up and the aura that formed around her like she was about to turn into a Super Saiyan.

"RICHARD!" The woman screamed his name while stomping her foot to wake him up not caring if she woke the rest of the family.

"H-huh?..why am I at the top of the stairs?" The man asked in confusion.

"Dad, you were totally sleep walking again." Gumball spoke up.

"Oh thanks honey. Remember last time when I fell downstairs from sleep walking." He said with a laugh.

"How could I forget. We were in the hospital all night." Nicole said while rolling her eyes.

"Just go back to bed. I'll meet you up there soon." She said while holding the bridge of her nose.

"~yawn~ ok honey..." Richard said.

"~yawn~ Man I'm tired too...Welp goodnight Mom!" Gumball said as he faked yawn then immediately dashed upstairs leaving a blue blur.

As annoyed as Nicole was from her moment being ruined she couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed Gumball was.

Back upstairs in the boys room.

"Dude what was mom yelling about? Don't tell me someone tried to break in again, I still feel bad for the last guy. He's still in the hospital till this day. And that happened two years ago..." Darwin asked peeking from his fish tank.

"Nah...Nobody's that stupid to try that again. Dad was just sleep walking and she didn't want him to hurt himself again. Let's just go back to bed buddy." Gumball said hopping into his bed.

"Alright. G'night Gumball." The younger brother said as he went back into his tank.

"Night." Gumball replied.

"Was she really about to do "THAT" with me..." He thought silently to himself feeling his heart pacing quickly as he got under his covers and drifted to his dreams...

(I was working on this all night since I was flooded with ideas randomly. As usual, I hope you all liked it!)


	11. The Beach

(I find this funny since I've finished this chapter at the beach. But anyways enjoy the new chapter readers.)

Chapter Eleven

The Beach

Gumball eyes shot open at the feeling of someone's warmth next to him in his bed. He looked over to his left and saw Nicole in his bed with him. That wasn't the only surprise to the teen. He felt that he clearly wasn't wearing anything under his covers with her. He then cautiously and slowly lifted to see if she was undressed as well. But before he lifted the covers his eyes opened up again.

"What in the actual what?? It was just a dream.." the teen said with beads of sweat on his face sitting up.

He looked over at Darwin who was still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" Gumball wondered looking around seeing that it was still pretty dark.

He turned on his cellphone and the brilliant light from it made his eyes sting.

"4:50, great." The boy sarcastically said while flopping back on his bed with his arms behind his head.

Gumball was wide awake now. And was just lost in his thoughts.

"What was up with her? She really was going to do it with me there, right on the couch...if dad didn't show up who knows what would've happened...she looked so hot too, she may be older than me but she looks so attractive. There's no way she's forty with a body like that, and the way she kept looking at me while giving off that same smile she gave me in the car...and how she kept showing off her chest too...I didn't get to see them all the way but i should've at least grabbed them..that's clearly what she wanted. They looked so soft too.." The young teenager thought to himself feeling an erection build.

"UGH! I need to take my mind off this!" He said feeling his face grow hot from blushing.

"What could I do today? Sundays are usually pretty lame. I guess I'll hang out with Darwin and see where it goes from there." He said while looking at the window realizing it was getting lighter.

"Woah it's 6:00 already? I guess I was deep in thought. Well I can go take a shower now." The boy said as he walked out his room into the hallway to go to the bathroom door while scrolling through memes on his phone. He was too into his phone to realize someone was already in the shower until he opened the door.

"Oh crap, sorry I didn't know someone was already in here." Gumball apologized. He figured it was Anais since she was usually up and about first.

"Oh, it's fine honey. If you're in a rush you can join me now." Nicole said while peeking from around the shower curtain smiling seductively.

"UGH! Mom!" Gumball said completely red in the face while quickly shutting the door.

He could hear her giggling at his embarrassment on the other side of the door. Gumball then stomped his way back to his room. And flopped back on his bed with both his arms behind his head.

"Ugh, as much as I would've liked to join her, I know for a fact I would screw it up somehow and do something embarrassing in front of her. I'll probably be distracted by her then slip on the soap and break my neck or something equally bad." The teen muttered while facepalming.

He turned to look at the his room door because he heard it opening. Nicole peeked her head in with tiny droplets of water falling from her whiskers.

"You can go shower now sweetie." She said while holding onto the towel that covered her wet body while giving off a innocent smile.

When she went back to the hallway Gumball then went out his room. He saw her covered in a towel over at her room door. She opened it and went inside but she noticed Gumball was looking at her from over her shoulder. She had a grin on her face and purposely let her towel fall on her floor showing him her bare back. She afterwards shut the door behind her with a giggle.

"What in the what?!" The boy screamed in his head, feeling a drop of blood fall from his nose.

"Ugh now I definitely need to shower." The boy said as he wiped his nose.

During his shower he couldn't help but think about how it would feel with Nicole. He got another erection fantasizing over seeing her body glisten from the water hitting her blue fur. He felt his member throbbing for attention but he refused to give into his urge. He wanted to save the moment for Nicole when he was ready to face her with confidence.

~3 hours later~

The family all ate breakfast and were in the living room because Nicole wanted to tell everyone something after they finished.

"Soooooo does anyone have any plans today?" She asked joining her hands together and resting her chin on them.

Gumball and Darwin both looked at each other and shrugged.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Not that I know of. I was going to read my books as usual." Anais said.

"I was going to watch TV if that counts." Richard said.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Richard's answer.

"Good, so nobody has anything to do today." The mother said in a cheerful tone while clapping her hands together.

"But I don't want to miss my sho-" Richard was saying before Nicole cheerful attitude turned into malice as she squinted at Richard.

"Actually it can wait..." The man said timidly.

"Anyways, we're having a family outing at the beach. So everyone get ready cause we're leaving in ten minutes." Nicole said back in her peachy attitude.

"Cool! We get to hang out in the water." Darwin said to Gumball.

"Meh. I guess that's okay. But I'll sit on the beach most of the time. I am cat you know, the ocean isn't my kinda thing." Gumball said.

"Oh is that so..." Nicole thought to herself.

"Well dad and I are going to build a Sandcastle." Anais said looking up to her father.

"Sure sweetie. It'll be the best one yet!" Richard said while putting his hands on his hips with a confident expression.

Everyone then proceeded upstairs to get ready.

Gumball threw on a black tank top and gray swim trunks. He also made sure to grab his bracelet, since he wasn't going to be in the water too much, Darwin wore his blue flippers (even though he didn't need them) and yellow goggles, Richard wore just his red swim trunks and was shirtless, Anais wore her white one-piece bathing suit, and Nicole wore her green bikini. The top covered her midriff and showed a little bit of cleavage but left her back completely bare and the bottoms she picked out was a green thong so she could purposely show off her blue derriere for her well devised plan. But for the mean time she covered her backside up with a light green beach skirt that was somewhat see through. She then put on her straw hat with a pink flower on it and she grabbed her pink rimmed sunglasses. And to finish off her outfit she put her bracelet on her left wrist. But before she gathered everyone to the car she thought she'd ask Richard about his opinion on her outfit.

"Whatcha think Richard?" She asked while doing a small twirl, smiling because of her cute outfit.

"Huh? Oh you look nice honey." The man said while not averting his eyes from the tv.

"Ugh I should've known not to ask you.." she thought to herself with a scowl on her face. She rolled her eyes then proceeded out her room grabbing the bag of beach equipment.

"Gumball can you come here real quick!?" Nicole yelled from downstairs after putting the bags in the trunk.

Gumball walked downstairs and saw Nicole over behind the counter in the kitchen, only seeing her top half of her outfit.

"Can you tell everyone to go to the car while I take the cooler to the trunk." She said while walking from out the kitchen to the living room door.

"Sure mom, no prob-" The teenager went silent mid sentence examining his mother's bikini and looking at her butt that could be seen clearly past the skirt if you looked hard enough.

"Problem?" Nicole turned around looking at him with a sly smile.

"N-no..." Gumball said while blushing and looking back at her.

"Ok good." She winked then leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then turned back around and walked towards the front door to take the cooler to the trunk while twisting her hips from side to side and flicking her tail slowly.

Gumball knew that she purposely wore something that see-through to seduce him. He then did what he was told and gathered the family members.

After all the Watterson's got into the car they took their journey to the beach. Nicole was driving and thinking to herself how well things were going so far. She planned this entire "outing" just for her to be with Gumball again. And to tease him a bit more. She would be lying if she didn't admit to getting a thrill out of it.

"We should be there soon. We're going to be there for a while too so make sure you get comfortable. And don't do anything reckless like trying to eat a live crab again." The mother said while looking at the kids from the rear view mirror. Then she squinted at Richard, referring to him about trying to eat a live crab whole.

"Ok mom." They all responded.

"Okay honey." Richard said with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

They finally arrived at their destination after a couple of minutes. There wasn't much of a crowd due to it being a Sunday. Nicole saw a few people but she still wanted to go somewhere more private. She drove the car further down the end of the beach where some palm trees provided a very comfortable amount of shade. She parked the car near the trees.

"Alright everybody get out and have fun." Nicole cheerfully demanded.

Gumball and Darwin got near the water, Anais and Richard grabbed two small shovels for the sand, and Nicole grabbed the beach bag from the trunk. She also pulled out the cooler from the trunk.

She took a folding beach chair out and a cold water from the cooler. She unfolded it and left the back up a bit so she could rest her head there. Then she laid on it and crossed her legs and took a drink from her water bottle. She then placed it in the cup holder on the arm of the chair and rested her hands behind her head and started bathing in the sunlight.

"Dude, your gonna have to at least get in the water once." Darwin said as he was already swimming in the ocean.

"I will, I will. Just not yet. I'mma go get a soda maybe it'll help with this friggin heat. I'll be back soon buddy." Gumball said to his brother.

"Promise?" Darwin said doing the innocent face.

"Aw man, don't do that. I promise okay." Gumball said feeling guilty.

"Alright see you soon." Darwin said while waving.

Gumball walked up to the cooler, which was next to Nicole who was laying in her chair. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. She didn't move or respond to his presence so he just assumed she was. He opened the cooler and pulled out a koca cola. He snapped the lid on the soda and it made the satisfying hissing sound. He ingested as much as he could in one gulp.

"That's much better." Gumball whispered to himself not wanting to wake Nicole.

He looked down near the waves to see Darwin building the ultimate sand castle with Anais and Richard. He then looked over at Nicole again and examined her. He squinted at her face but couldn't quite see her eyes because of the shade coming from her straw hat and the tinted sunglasses she wore.

"You know instead of looking how about you help me out by actually getting physical." The woman said with a grin while still laying in the same position.

"What the what?! Why didn't you say something when I came up here in the first place? The teen asked in a shocked expression.

"Why didn't YOU say something? I understand if you just wanted to peek at me." The mother said as she pulled down her sunglasses so he could see her raising an eyebrow giving him a smug look.

"Ugh that wasn't it! And what do you mean help you out?" Gumball asked feeling his face get hotter and not because of the blaring sun.

"Reach into that bag next to the cooler and pull out the sunblock please." She asked kindly.

Gumball did exactly as she asked and realized what she meant by getting "physical" when he picked it up.

"...you want me to rub this on you?" He nervously asked.

"Something like that..." She said while tilting her head down so Gumball could see her seductive look without the sunglasses getting in the way.

"What? Why?" Gumball blurted aloud.

"You don't want this bright sun to ruin my nice fur and smooth skin do you." She said guilt tripping him.

"N-no but why can't you do it?" He asked again looking for a good answer.

"Because I can only do my front side. And not to mention this is my last day to relax since I have work tomorrow so I want it to be as calming as it can be." She said smiling.

"Well fine let me just do your back then you can finish your front." The teen suggested.

"You might as well should do that for me too since I'm already laying on my back." She said as she lowered the chair completely flat and removing her hat.

"Ugh fine..." Gumball said blushing harder than ever while feeling his hands shake from being extremely nervous.

He then squirted the coconut scented sunblock on one hand, and then rubbed it in with the other hand. Gumball then walked over to Nicole and started rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion.

"Don't be shy honey. You can add a little more force." She said with her eyes closed smiling.

Gumball took a deep breath and then exhaled to relax. He added a little more pressure to his rubbing on her shoulders like she asked. He then proceeded down her arms rubbing her small but firm arms.

"~Aww~ that feels soooo nice honey..." She said while purring quietly in satisfaction.

Gumball slathered more sunblock on his hands and went to her midsection. Just like her arms, her stomach felt very firm and tight. As if she had abs but they didn't show up at all.

"Well she is really athletic. So of course her body will be toned up like this..." Gumball thought to himself silently.

Before he could put more sunblock into his hand, Nicole stopped him for a second.

"Let me just remove my skirt..." She said while getting up and taking off the cute, thin beach skirt she was wearing.

Gumball's eyes widened at the sight of Nicole bending over infront of him, revealing the rest of her "bikini"

He just stood there frozen looking at her blue behind, feeling his hands nervously shaking.

"Okay, you can now start on the bottom half hehe." The mother slyly giggled.

He then rubbed more sunblock around her thighs. Once he started rubbing the inner part of her thighs he definitely could hear her purring growing louder. Nicole was loving every second of his touch and it was making her extremely turned on since he was so close to touching her womanhood. Gumball hands were shaking even more due that as well. He then proceeded down her legs and finally finished her front side at her tiny feet.

"You can uh...turn over now..." Gumball requested feeling like his heart was going to hop right out his chest.

While she was getting up to turn over to lay on her stomach Gumball looked behind him to see the rest of his family intently building still. Their eyes were literally glued to the castle as they built it. He then turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his mom already laying on her stomach. The bikini couldn't conceal all of the woman's butt. So most of her blue derriere was staring back at him.

"I'm ready now.." she said impatiently but with a teasing voice.

"Alright..." Gumball said as he gulped.

He walked back up to her to shoulders and saw Nicole resting her head on her folded arms smiling gently with her eyes shut.

"She really must be enjoying this alot..." He thought to himself as he put more sunblock on his hands.

He then started rubbing the back of her shoulders in the same circular motion. Still applying the same kind of pressure she wanted. He then rubbed around her neck and moved to the middle of her back. When he pressed down on her back he heard a small pop sound.

"Oh, that feels much better back there. You're really good at this sweetheart." She said in a satisfied tone.

"T-thanks." Gumball replied blushing heavily.

He then finished her back and went to the back of her legs. Before he could really start she interrupted him.

"You skipped something..." she giggled as she pointed at her buttocks.

"Oh..." Was all Gumball could mutter out from getting extremely nervous.

When he put his hands on each cheek he felt his heart speed up.

"Go on, you can be a little rougher there..." She said giggling again.

Gumball listened to her and started applying more pressure to the woman's behind. She started purring louder than last time due to it feeling so relaxing. Hearing her and touching her butt only drove his hormones crazy.

"Oh!..." Nicole let out a little moan after she looked out the corner of her eye and saw something that caught her attention.

He had a strong erection through his swim trunks. She took complete advantage of the situation by quickly reaching out to it and grabbing the head of his member through his trunks.

"Mom w-what are you doing??" He groaned in pleasure.

"I should be asking you the same thing...and I'm just finishing from where I left off on last night" As she took her hand and finally went inside his trunks and firmly wrapped her whole hand around his penis.

"Finally..." She thought to herself.

She gently gripped and rubbed his throbbing manhood causing him to let out small moans. Then he quickly backed up so she could let go.

"What's the matter honey?" She asked with that same lustful look.

"We shouldn't be doing this here and besides I promised Darwin I'd join him in the water..." He replied as he turned around so she couldn't see his massive blush while trying to run away to his brother.

As much as Nicole wanted to rip his trunks off to see how it looked and let him inside her she still listened to him.

"Wait!" Nicole said before he got too far.

"Yeah?..." The boy asked.

"You don't wanna get your shirt wet do you." She asked grinning.

"I...guess not. Oh, also hold onto this too." He said as he took his tank top off and handed her his bracelet.

She put his bracelet on her right wrist and then locked her eyes onto his chest. He was thin but he did have a figure that'll eventually grow into something more. Seeing his chest made her rest her sunglasses on her head so he could see her eyes.

"Go have fun honey...I'll be here watching you...CLOSELY" she said while fluttering her eyelashes and blushing at him.

"Yeah..." The boy replied blushing heavily.

"DARWIN I'M READY!" Gumball put his hands around his mouth as he shouted at his brother.

Darwin got up and waved goodbye to Richard and Anais as he caught up with Gumball.

"Hey buddy. Looks like you were having fun with them." Gumball said.

"Yeah and you look like you were too with mom." Darwin replied laughing.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Gumball shrieked blushing.

"Not enough apparently haha. I just saw you rubbing sunscreen on her back then I didn't look back until you called me just now. I'm also sure Anais and Dad didn't see anything either." Darwin laughed at his brother.

"Ugh whatever." Gumball said still flustered and crossing his arms.

"What did she do?" Darwin questioned Gumball.

"...I'm just nervous to be around her and she takes advantage of it each time..." Gumball said not going too deep into detail.

"Well grow some back bone. You're a Watterson!" Darwin proudly acknowledged.

"Yeah you're right..but how?" Gumball asked.

"Hmmmm you see these waves. We can play a game of chicken when a huge one comes then I can back out making you look brave."

Darwin suggested.

"~Sigh~ fine." Gumball discouragingly said.

The two boys stood at the water's edge waiting patiently for a strong wave. Gumball stood there folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently in the warm water. While Darwin stood there waiting and whistling happily.

"What's with you?" Gumball questioned.

"I'm just happy to help you out with your relationship." Darwin said with a smile.

"You sure this will work?" Gumball asked for an assuring answer.

"Of course! Rachel likes it when I'm brave around her." Darwin said confidently.

Nicole was sitting up in her chair watching them and wondering what they were up to.

"Huh...?" Gumball felt his legs and the sand he was standing getting pulled in by a strong current.

"Look! That's a huge one! Let's get closer in the water!" Darwin said excitedly.

Gumball and Darwin knees were deep in the water and as the wave got closer Gumball freaked out.

"Dude, you know I can barely swim! What if something bad happens!?" Gumball said tensing up.

"Just doggie paddle it's not hard." Darwin suggested.

"I can't do that! I'm a cat, it's against the laws of nature!" Gumball replied.

"Well try the kitty paddle?" Darwin suggested with a nervous smile.

"Welp, I'm officially doomed." Gumball facepalmed while shaking his head slowly.

"Don't worry. Just remember why you're doing this then you'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll pretend to chicken out now. Good luck!" Darwin said while diving under the water.

Gumball looked at the towering wave one last time and stood his ground as it crashed into him fiercely and dragged him under the water. He could've sworn he was going to drown but he couldn't allow that to happen. He didn't want to worry his family and especially "her". So he fought back as hard as he could.

Nicole immediately sat up looking frantically around for Gumball in the water. She saw Darwin pop his head from the water, but still no sign of Gumball. She immediately felt her heart drop in worry. About fifteen seconds later he finally emerged from the ocean and shook the water from his face. Then he looked behind him to see Nicole who watched the whole thing and gave her a heart warming smile while showing his teeth. She exhaled and then gave him a gentle smile in return.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Darwin said as he patted Gumball on the back.

"Ha, speak for yourself." Gumball laughed.

"Well good job still. I'mma go help out with the sand castle again." Darwin said as he waved goodbye at Gumball.

Gumball then walked up to Nicole to sit next to her.

"Hey again." He said as he walked up to the mother.

She got up quickly and hugged him then pinched his arm.

"Hmph!" She muttered while folding her arms.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"You had me worried! That was dangerous!" She said as she scolded him and put her hands on her hip.

"There's no need to worry. I'm fine as you can see." The boy said smiling at the worried mother.

"~sigh~ well I'm glad that you are." Nicole said.

"Exactly. Now just go back to relaxing, I'm not going to leave your side I promise." The teen said.

Gumball then used a towel to dry himself off. He then asked for his tank top and his bracelet back.

"Thanks for taking us here." Gumball spoke up.

"Thanks for enjoying it with me." Nicole replied.

"Well how could I not enjoy anything with you? Being around you just makes the day that much better." Gumball said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and blushed afterwards.

Nicole put her hand to her right cheek and looked over at the rest of the family.

"Don't worry, I'm certain they didn't see." Gumball said with confidence.

"You know..I had dream we were on the beach and you kissed me just like that." The woman said while blushing.

"Haha well you can say that's a dream come true." Gumball replied.

Nicole smiled at him and wanted to kiss him again until she heard yelling.

"Nicole, come take a picture of all of us in front of the castle!" Richard asked.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Richard." She said walking over to the castle.

"Woah...this thing is a lot bigger close up." Gumball said I'm awe.

The castle was an exact replica of the Watterson's household except it had a moat built around it because Richard thought it needed a bit more "flare". Anais built the structure herself and Darwin added seashells to it as decorations.

"Alright let's take this picture." Richard said as he pulled Darwin and Anais in a hug. Nicole stood next them and wrapped her left arm around Gumball's neck. She took a selfie with the whole family in the photo as they all smiled in front of the family's replica house made of sand...

(Hope you all are satisfied with the chapters recently cause I sure am. They're coming out better than I thought!)


	12. The Day

(Hello again everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of my awesome story.)

Chapter Twelve

The Day

~Beep! Beep! Beep!~

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh...I forgot to turn off the freaking alarm clock for this week." Gumball groaned under his blanket.

"I got it." Darwin said with a yawn.

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad that we can stay home." When Gumball finished his sentence he jumped up out of bed remembering that his mom still had to go to work.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong Gumball?" Darwin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mom has to go to work all this week..." Gumball said with disappointment.

"Oh...well go see her before she heads out.

It's 8:15 now." Darwin suggested.

"Shoot, you're right!" Gumball said as he jumped out of bed to catch her before she left.

When he went downstairs he saw her sitting at the dining room table wearing her usual work outfit, her collared shirt, gray skirt and her rainbow badge. She also was wearing her bracelet on her left wrist. She was drinking her usual morning coffee and flipping through the Elmore newspaper.

"Mom?" Gumball asked getting her attention.

"Hm? Oh good morning honey." She said happily as she turned to look at him.

"Good morning. I just wanted to see you before you go off to work." The teenager said while taking a seat next to her.

"Aw thank you sweetheart. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep but I did kiss you on the cheek." She said giving Gumball a caring smile.

"Oh...thanks." Gumball said putting his right hand to his blushing cheek.

"~sigh~ Well..I gotta go now sweetie. I'll be home by four as usual." The woman said in a somewhat sad tone.

Gumball got up and walked closer to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Alright..I'll see you then." He said while hugging her.

Nicole hugged him back just as tight. She could feel like she was about to cry but held it in. As she let go to walk towards the front door she waved to Gumball with a frail smile before she walked out.

"Come on Nicole. This isn't your first time leaving your family for work. You'll see him later." She silently thought in her head in hope of cheering herself up as she walked to her car.

Gumball sat at the living room window as he watched her drive off into the distance.

"~sigh~ see you later." He said as his ears dropped.

Anais and Darwin were sitting at the top of the stairs for a few minutes to spy on the couple as they said their goodbye for the day.

"See Anais. I told you they both really love each other." Darwin said to his sister.

"Yeah I definitely see it now...they both look hurt being separated from each other. I can tell Mom wanted to cry." She said folding her arms.

"Really? She looked fine to me." Darwin replied.

"Yeah, to you. You can't see it cause it's a girl thing." Anais answered with a slight grin.

"Hm I guess so." The fish said while holding his chin.

A few minutes has passed now...

Gumball was sitting on the couch with his legs criss-crossed and he was resting his head in the palm of his hand. He was watching TV and flipping through the channels.

"Ughhhhh there's nothing to do." Gumball mumbled with a bit of frustration.

"He looks really upset...what should we do?" Darwin questioned.

"I'm honestly curious about how their relationship is going. Wanna talk to him about it?" Anais asked.

"But what if that makes him miss her more? Darwin asked with a worried face.

"Hmm..if that happens then I'm sure we'll cross that bridge." Anais said with a confident expression.

"Alright. Let's go try and cheer him up!" Darwin said with the same expression as Anais.

~over at the Rainbow Factory...~

"Yes sir, I can set up a meeting with someone. I'll direct you to them now. Thank you, you have a good day as well." Nicole said as she hung up the phone.

"~sighhhhh~" the mother looked at her bracelet and traced her index finger over the letter "G" on the aquamarine and smiled a bit. She then looked up at the clock above her cubicle, anxiously waiting for each minute to pass so she could finally be with Gumball again.

"I should've at least kissed him this morning. I really really need one...this is going to be one long week if it's gonna be like this..." She thought to herself as she slouched back in her chair and started separating files on her desk.

Back at the Watterson's house Darwin and Anais both sat on each side of Gumball to talk to him.

"Soooooooo whatcha doing." Darwin questioned Gumball.

"Watchin TV." Gumball said flatly.

"Sounds...fun." Anais replied sarcastically.

"What do you guys want?" Gumball questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Well honestly, I'm just here to ask how your relationship is going with mom. I just wanted to drag Darwin along." Anais confessed.

"Oh..it's ok..." The boy answered with a slight blush.

"Tell us about it. I'm very curious." Anais asked while nudging Gumball's arm with her elbow.

"There's not much to tell..." Gumball lied hoping they would believe him. He then saw Anais and Darwin both folding their arms giving him a look of disbelief.

"Mornin kids!" Richard said while walking downstairs.

"Morning Dad." The kids all responded together.

"Your mother asked me to clean the house. I would ask you guys to help me out a bit but it's your break from school so go outside and have fun. Oh! And be safe." Richard said.

"Alright dad. We'll be right here on the front porch." Gumball said as he walked out the front door with his siblings following right behind.

They all took a seat at the front step to the porch and sat silently for a minute. The only thing that could be heard was the morning chirping from birds and the distant sound of a plane in the sky.

"~Ahem~" Anais faked coughed to get Gumball's attention.

"What?" The teen asked with a shrug.

"So how did your date go with mom that one day." The young girl asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you about that!" Darwin said holding Gumball's face.

"Well...it was nice I guess." He muttered from his squeezed up face.

"You and mom's bracelet looks so cute together. How much were they?" Anais asked holding Gumball's right arm examining the bracelet.

"Woah you two have matching bracelets? I didn't even notice..." Darwin said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah..and she bought them for $100 and something. I forgot the exact price." Gumball said looking at his wrist.

"Woah..it's almost like a promise ring." Anais said.

"A promise what?" Gumball asked raising a eyebrow.

"You know, a ring that promises an undying commitment to a significant other." Anais answered with her usual intelligence.

"Huh...I guess it's basically that." Gumball held up his wrist to look back at his bracelet.

"I know for a fact I will always love you Mom. Maybe I should check with her if she feels the same way..." Gumball thought in his head.

"Hey!" Anais snapped her fingers to get Gumball's attention.

"H-huh?" The teen jumped from being lost in his thoughts

"I asked what does that "N" stand for?" She asked pointing to the small square of aquamarine.

"It's mom first letter of her name..and she has a "G" on her bracelet for my name." He said looking at the sky that was empty of clouds.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Anais said holding her hands together.

"Dude she really must like you more than I thought..." Darwin said while grinning at Gumball.

Hearing both of their responses made Gumball madly blush.

"Ughhhh enough about my love life! What about you guys love interest. How in the heck did you end up with Rachel and not Carrie, Darwin. And how come you don't have a crush on anyone Anais? I need to know these things too and I'm sure the readers does as well!" Gumball said.

"Readers?" Anais asked.

"Dude! What did I tell you about the fourth wall!" Darwin said to Gumball.

"Oh sorry I just got caught up in my speech." Gumball laughed.

"Well anyways. I don't have crushes on anybody because you guys know how anti-social I'am and I'm in a grade higher than you guys, I'm pretty certain nobody would want to date a seven year old, i'm much younger than most people there, and not to mention that would be kinda weir-" Anais stopped mid sentence realizing what she almost said and gave Gumball a nervous laugh and smile.

Gumball just squinted at her with his arms folded while Darwin looked back and forth at the two with a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Hmph, anyways what about you Darwin?" Gumball asked.

"Well as much as me and Carrie liked each other I literally couldn't date her. I had to be a ghost to make contact and i don't think mom would've liked that idea of me becoming a one...and not to mention whenever she'd take over my body I'll catch a high fever the next day."

"Oh..That sucks..." Anais said as her ears fell back from feeling sad for Darwin.

"I couldn't imagine loving mom and not being able to date her..." Gumball said holding his left arm.

"Well technically..you're not supposed to be dating her." Darwin teased.

"He has a point there." Anais pitched in.

"Well you know what I mean. Anyway, So how did you end up with Rachel then?" Gumball asked holding his chin.

"Well she was cheated on by some guy who wanted and flirted with Misami without her knowing until he confessed to her. Then when we all got on the school bus to go home, I sat next to Rachel who was crying. I asked her what was the matter and she told me everything. I told her not to worry about it because there's more fish in the sea. But I honestly think she took it a little bit too literal since she gave me her number and wanted to talk to me on the phone with her because she said I was so kind and caring to her. So eventually we just started dating. I was nervous about it but she grew on me overtime." Darwin answered with a slight blush.

"Well I'm happy for you dude. She's like one of the most popular kids at school since her family is practically rich. Honestly I think that's why I'm getting popular since you're dating her." Gumball said with a smile.

"Nah that's not the reason why your popular." Darwin shook his head in disagreement.

"It isn't? Then why?" Gumball questioned while tilting his head.

"Well when i was with Rachel, I over heard Terri talking with a group of girls all agreeing on how "cute", "friendly" and "mature" you've got." Darwin said.

"Meh. He's still Gumball to me." Anais said teasing her older brother.

"What? Really? I didn't change that much...did I?" Gumball asked with a confused look.

"You do look a little bit different and you are taller now." Darwin said with a laugh.

"Well that explains why girls always say "hi" to me now or why they always act giggly around me." He said scratching his head.

"Well why don't you like Penny anymore? You used to bend over backwards for her. Quite literally." Anais asked.

"Meh..shes nice I guess but I only like her for a friend. Besides if I were to like a girl she'd have to be like mom." Gumball answered.

"Ohhhhh. Well that explains why your dating her." Anais laughed.

"What? I didn't mean it like that!" Gumball shouted with a blush.

"If you say so Gumball." Darwin said as he looked at his cell phone."By the way it's 3:50 already. And I gotta go meet Rachel at the park so I'll see you guys later." Darwin said as he waved goodbye to Anais and Gumball.

"Geez time flew by." Gumball said to his sister.

"Yeah, that's what happens when people engage in a good conversation." Anais replied.

~back over at the Rainbow factory~

"Ughhhh could time go by any slower." Nicole groaned as she carefully watched the clock. It now was 3:59. Her claws were deep into her desk as she anxiously waited for it to turn 4:00. And the second it finally did she immediately retracted her claws and dashed to her car and left the factory.

Back at the house, Gumball was back on the couch watching TV while Anais was upstairs reading as usual and Richard was in the backyard mowing the grass. Gumball heard a car pull up outside. He was certain it was her.

"Ok..play it cool..act like you didn't miss her...that much." He whispered to himself.

When the front door opened he quickly hopped off the couch and ran to Nicole and gave her a big hug completely ignoring what he just said, she also gave him back a tight hug as well.

"Well I see I wasn't the only one who was upset about being separated today." Nicole said with a giggle.

"Yeah..I missed you." Gumball said with a blush.

"I missed you too Gumball." She said as she kissed him...

"I've been watching TV. Wanna join me?" Gumball asked with excitement in his voice.

"Gladly honey." Nicole responded with a happy smile across her face…

(I don't have much to say except I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm starting on the new one right this second.)


	13. The Burden

(I'm sorry this took me awhile. I've been extremely busy but at least all that time gave me future ideas on what to add to the story. Enjoy the newest chapter guys. I'll try to make the next one asap.)

Chapter Thirteen

The Burden

It was an early Wednesday morning. Gumball was just now waking up to start his day...

"Ughhhhhh...it's 9:12. ~sigh~ I missed her go off to work again like yesterday..." Gumball groaned getting out of his bed.

He looked over to see Darwin still out cold in his fish tank. Gumball turned on his phone and saw he had a message from Nicole.

\- I love you Gumball, be safe and have a good day. I'll see you later on sweetie. 3 -

Reading the text from her cheered up his mood somewhat and put a smile on the teenage cat face.

"I hope you have a good day too." Gumball whispered lowly to himself with a small smile.

Two hours later Gumball, Darwin and Anais were downstairs eating cereal for breakfast.

"You guys wanna go walk around the park after this?" Gumball asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Eh, sure why not. It's beautiful outside today. Anais replied.

"I'm down, I love walking in the park, we should go to that ice cream shop that's there too!" Darwin said with enthusiasm.

"You've been there too?" Gumball asked looking at Darwin from across the table.

"Yeah. Me and Rachel went a couple of times...wait a minute, what do you mean "you've been there too" hmmmm?" Darwin asked with a sly grin.

Anais looked at Gumball with the same grin

"Ugh grow up you two!" Gumball said in embarrassment.

Darwin and Anais both couldn't help but laugh at their blushing brother.

"Let's just freaking go already." Gumball said as he stomped off out the front door with his siblings right behind him.

On the way to the ice cream shop they teased Gumball even more without mercy.

"So, did you and Mom share a ice cream cone. It's what me and Rachel usually do when we go to the "Icy Ice Cream". Darwin asked with the same sly grin he had earlier.

"Ugh no dude. That would look...questionable...for a mom to share one with her teenage son.." Gumball hesitantly finished his sentence.

"True. I'm pretty sure some people minds would wonder if they were to see you two do something like that." Anais pitched in.

"Yeah.." Gumball mumbled with a slight frown now on his face.

The three walked for only a couple of minutes but finally arrived at the shop. Which was directly across the Elmore park.

Gumball opened the door to the shop and a bell made an ~ding~ sound, signifying their entrance.

"Hello, welcome to...oh...The Watterson's." Larry said with a feeling of disappointment.

"Wait, I thought it was called the Icy Ice Cream?.." Darwin said with a concerned look on his face, while Anais and Gumball facepalmed.

"I hope you all aren't here to blow anything up again." Larry said folding his arms, glaring at the children.

"We never *purposely* do it." Darwin said with a smile hoping Larry would forgive them.

"Exactly. That's the scary part, you all never plan it, it just happens!" Larry said while throwing his hands in the air.

"Well if we were to plan on something like that, I'm pretty sure it'll completely fail. It's statistically proven that our plans never work the way we want them to." Anais said rolling her eyes.

"Larry we'll just have three vanilla ice cream cones." Gumball requested abruptly while putting the money on the counter in front of Larry.

"Oh..Um sure." Larry raised an eyebrow cautiously waiting for something to happen.

When he handed the ice cream cones to each of the kids, they then walked out and headed over to the park. Leaving Larry with a shocked expression.

"Wow...I can't believe nothing actually happen-" Larry was saying but then was cut off by the shop randomly exploding.

"Arghhhhhhhhh why me!?..." The man yelled as he got out the rubble in tears.

Over at the park, the Watterson's were seated at a bench in front the lake.

Gumball saw Alan and Carmen in the distance sitting on a bench cuddling and receiving compliments from people on how cute they were together.

"Hey eat up Gumball, it's melting." Darwin said pointing to his dripping cone.

Gumball took a small bite, then threw the rest of his cone away in a nearby trash can.

"I...gotta go do something...I'll see you guys later." Gumball said with his ears dropping back as he walked off back to the house.

"What's gotten into him?" Darwin asked with worry written all over his face.

"I'm not entirely certain, but if I had to guess it's probably something about him and mom.

"You think we should talk to him?" Darwin asked the sister.

"If he wanted to talk to us he would've said something. Gumball just needs time to think and be alone for now." Anais answered.

"Wow, Anais you sure know a lot." Darwin said in awe.

"Meh. I guess I do. It's just a good thing to know a lot in life." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Cool! So what's the meaning of life??" Darwin asked with excitement and patiently waited for an answer.

"~sigh~ remember, blissful ignorance." She said while slouching back in the bench and continuingly eating her ice cream.

~An hour later~

Gumball was home and lying in his bed staring at the roof. His hands were folded on his chest as if he was lying in a casket.

"I don't mind being with her..but the fact we have to hide it is so..so annoying. Darwin can go out and hold hands, kiss, and share an ice cream cone with Rachel without any worry. But when it comes to me and mom, we have to be extremely careful. And that's getting more and more difficult since the way she's been recently acting...if someone were to see us like that who knows what'll happen to us..." Gumball thought silently to himself until he heard his door cracking open.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" Nicole walked in with a massive grin on her face because she could finally spend time with her significant other.

Gumball looked over at her by the door and then opened up his phone seeing that it was 4:30.

"It was fine." Gumball said while not looking at her.

"...you sure?" Nicole asked with concern in her voice as she sat down on Gumball's bed.

Gumball just laid silently on his bed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for you honey...talk to me.." Nicole said holding her shoulder because she wasn't sure what to say next.

"~sigh~ we can talk later. I just want to be left alone right now." Gumball said still avoiding eye contact with the now worried mother.

"...ok honey..I'll call you when dinner's ready.." Nicole said in a saddened tone.

She left the boys room and went to her own room and shut the door behind her. The mother cried silently in peace for thirty minutes on her bed.

"I hope he doesn't want to end our relationship...did I do something wrong??" Nicole thought to herself feeling her heart ache more and more on the thought of them breaking up.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting...I should clean myself off and start dinner. Maybe he'll talk to me after that." Nicole said as she got up and walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. She then splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror thinking of what she would make for tonight's dinner.

"Hmmmm...I know." She said while leaving the restroom and starting to walk downstairs.

She saw Richard watching TV as usual on the couch.

"Hey honey, when will dinner be finished?" The man asked not looking directly at her because he was too focused on the show he was watching.

Nicole let a low growl before she responded.

"In about two hours. I'm just now getting started." Nicole rolled her eyes and answered in annoyance.

"Ok! Tell me when it's finished!" Richard yelled from the living room since she was now in the kitchen.

"Of course you didn't ask anything about me...that just shows how much you care about your WIFE." Nicole whispered lowly feeling her heart ache more.

Nicole just took a deep breath and tried to focus on cooking since it did calm her mind.

She also wanted to make sure tonight's dinner was perfect. Nicole took out the box of uncooked noodles from the cabinet and snapped them in half and put them in a pot of water with droplets of olive oil. She then placed the pot on the right eye of the stove and then took out a pan and dropped ground beef into it and then she sprinkled different kinds of spices in it. She let it sit for five minutes on the stove left eye. She turned on the oven and preheated it to 350 then opened the fridge and took out a block of cheese. She started shredding it into a bowl and when she finished she set it down it on the counter. She then grabbed two cans of tomato sauce and poured it into the sizzling pan of ground beef. Nicole then stirred it together and let it sit on the eye for a ten minutes. She saw that the noodles turned limp and stringy, so she poured the yellow strings into a long rectangular glass pan she took out the dish cabinet. Afterwards she took the pan of tomato-sauce covered meat and poured it on top of the pan of spaghetti noodles. She then sprinkled a layer of the cheese she shredded over the spaghetti in the pan and then placed it into the preheated oven. Nicole then wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead since it was starting to get hot in the kitchen and started walking towards the stairs.

"~phew~ I'll give that about an hour to sit and cook." Nicole said to herself as she approached the stairs.

When she got to the top step Darwin and Anais both walked in the front door. They were both heading upstairs as well so Nicole waited at the top to greet them.

"Good afternoon you two." Nicole said with a gentle smile and patting them both on their head.

"Hi Mom." The two siblings responded synchronized.

"What did you guys do today? Nicole asked still smiling.

"Me, Gumball, and Anais just hung out at the park." Darwin answered.

"Oh..I have a question...Do any of you know what's the matter with Gumball?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"No...all he said was he had to go do something then he just up and left us." Anais said with a shrug.

"Do you think it's because of me or our relationship..." Nicole said in a low whisper just in case so Gumball or Richard couldn't hear her.

"Hmmmm I honestly don't know...but there is a small percentage that you are the cause of his dilemma." Anais said holding her chin.

"Yeah...I figured as much..." Nicole said taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mom. I'm sure he'll be fine eventually. And once he is, I'm one hundred percent positive you'll be the first he talks to about what's bothering him." Darwin said giving Nicole a sincere smile.

"Yeah..you're right sweetie. I'm sure he will too. Thank you." She said with a hopeful smile towards her two children.

"Don't mention it. Man...whatever you're cooking, it smells amazing!" Darwin said taking a whiff of the aroma that hovered In the house.

"Baked spaghetti and thanks again sweetie." Nicole said proudly as she put her hands on her hips, feeling confident in the dinner she's cooking.

"No problem. I'm going to go check on him now, i'll keep you updated Mrs. Mom." Darwin replied then walked off to the room.

"Alrighty. Thanks a ton sweetie." Nicole said as she gave Darwin a tiny goodbye wave.

"Well I guess I'll go read my books." Anais shrugged then walked to her room.

Nicole then walked to her room and pondered on what she would do for the one hour while the food cooked. She thought for a couple of seconds and a idea came into her mind. She grabbed her sudoku book from inside her dresser and went back downstairs. She then sat on the far left side of the couch away from Richard. He didn't even notice she took a seat on the couch because his eyes were glued to the TV. She then just rolled her eyes and started taking her frustration out on the puzzles. She completely decimated more than half of the puzzles in the span of thirty minutes. She then decided to take a break and looked over to see Richard still watching TV. She wanted to try and get his attention.

"*cough cough*...*COUGH COUGH!*"

"Oh. Hi honey. Didn't know you were there." Richard said with a smile.

"Yeah..I could tell..." Nicole said under her breath as she rolled her eyes then crossed her arms.

"Hey, Nicole i got a question." Richard said turning to his wife on the far end of the couch.

"...woah, is he actually going to show me some attention for once...?" Nicole thought in her head, with an astonished expression now on her face.

"Is dinner ready yet?" The man asked not knowing what fury he just unleashed by asking that.

"UGH!!!" The woman shouted as she clenched her right hand forgetting that she still was holding the pen she used to solve the puzzles, causing it to snap completely in half, and making some black ink to splatter on the small table.

"Richard, clean this up!" Nicole shouted.

"..but i-" were the few words the man muttered out before Nicole cut him off by screaming at him again.

"I didn't ASK you to do it...I'm TELLING YOU!" The blue cat looked at him with a literal fire burning in her eyes.

Richard then immediately went to grab some napkins from the kitchen while Nicole stomped upstairs into the restroom and slammed the door so hard that it shook everything in the house. Darwin, Anais, and even Gumball, peeked their heads from out their rooms and looked at one another then shrugged.

Nicole was washing her right hand and watched the black ink fall into the drain in the sink.

"~sigh~ why do I even bother anymore..." Nicole said as she grabbed a towel that was hanging from the rack.

She felt tears forming in her eyes but held them in.

"I guess I should go finish dinner..." Nicole said taking a deep breath as she walked out the restroom.

The upset mother then walked downstairs and saw an intimidated Richard cleaning the small coffee table until it was sparkling. She then walked into the kitchen and opened the oven door revealing the golden-brownish cheese that melted over the spaghetti. Nicole put on some oven mitts and then took the pan out the oven.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Nicole said aloud.

She was fixing everyone's plate and when she finished putting food on the last plate, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching towards her.

"Man dinner smells so good." Darwin said excitedly as he walked into the dining room.

"You can say that again." Gumball replied walking right behind his brother.

Everyone sat at the table except for Richard who picked up his plate and started heading into the living room.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Nicole asked folding her arms and squinting at Richard with a cold stare.

"I don't want to miss my movie...so I'm going to eat in the living room.." Richard said avoiding eye contact with his wife, who was glaring at him.

Nicole slammed her right hand on the dinner table and stood up causing everyone to watch her intently on what she was going to do next.

"...fine..." she said lowly in a agreeing tone, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the kids and her new love interest.

Richard took advantage of the situation and quickly scurried off into the living room with the plate of food in his hands.

"So...how are you kids enjoying your spring break?.." Nicole asked nervously trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's been pretty relaxing for me. I got a chance to catch up on my studies and I have all this extra time to read my books." Anais said with a grin.

"I've been hanging out with Rachel most of the time and going on dates." Darwin answered happily.

Gumball rolled his eyes and continued eating the dinner. He then looked up and saw everyone else staring at him silently as they waited on his response. Gumball sat on the far seat across from Nicole and saw that she was eyeing him carefully.

"It's been pretty chill I guess." Gumball replied twirling the spaghetti around his fork while avoiding eye contact with the worried mother.

About thirty minutes have passed and as usual everyone was heading to their designated bedrooms after dinner except for the two cats who were still downstairs.

Gumball was at the table going through his social media on his cell phone, while Nicole was washing the dishes and nervously thought on what would happen next. She noticed Gumball earlier still sitting at the table after dinner while everyone else went upstairs. She could feel her heart pounding more and more on what Gumball might protest. When she finished the last plate, the mother took a deep breath and held her head high as she walked towards the dining room. Nicole saw her new boyfriend nonchalantly sitting at the table on his phone. She decided to finally take a seat at the far end of the table.

"So...I take it you're ready to tell me what's been on your mind?" Nicole asked while sitting upright in the chair.

"Yeah..it's about our relationship." Gumball said as he put his phone down on the table.

"Are you breaking up with me?? Did I do something wrong??" Nicole blurted out, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Woah, woah. No it's not that mom. I love being in a relationship with you." Gumball said while rushing over to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh...your not...then what's the matter sweetie."

"It's just, i have to give up some things if I want to be in this relationship with you. Gumball said nervously while rubbing his arm.

"Like what sweetie?" Nicole asked feeling guilty.

"Well. I can't take you to prom...or have a wedding with you...or...you know...start a family of my own…" Gumball said while blushing at the last part.

Nicole quietly thought about what he said for a minute before she decided to speak up.

"You're right...that's so selfish of me to not even think about any of those things. I didn't think I would be THAT much of a burden to you honey." The mother said while putting a hand on Gumball's shoulder and looking in his eyes.

"It's fine..I just have to get used to it." Gumball said while grabbing her hand from his shoulder and placing it gently on the dinner table.

"Sorry to make you worry. I'm just going to head to bed. I'll be fine in the morning." Gumball said giving off a fake yawn so he wouldn't make Nicole worry any more than what she already has.

"Ok sweetie…" The mother answered while rushing up to him and giving him a hug.

Nicole watched her son walk upstairs and she could tell that he was still bothered by the things they couldn't do.

A couple of minutes have passed and Nicole was now lying in a hot, lavender bubble bath. She was relaxed but at the same time bothered by how down Gumball was.

"I should make it up to him somehow...if he has to give up a lot of important things to be in a relationship that "I" wanted to be in then I have to make it that much more special to him!" Nicole whispered to herself as she sat up in the tub of water with a shimmer of confidence on her face...

(Once again, sorry this took me awhile. I'll try to put out a new chapter every Friday or Saturday. And for all you "anxious" readers wondering when will Gumball and Nicole do the "act", my answer to you is, very very very very very soon. Honestly I'm excited to see what I'll come up with myself ;)


	14. The Stress

(Here's the new chapter and I sorta took awhile because I was making a few adjustments to ALL the previous chapters. I probably still have some errors or what not cause I'm an idiot, but oh well lol. Enjoy the chapter guys and gals!)

Chapter Fourteen

The Stress

It was a dreary, rainy Thursday afternoon. Richard, Gumball, Anais and Darwin were lazily lying on the couch and watching TV in the living room. They were watching a stand-up comedy performance.

"I have a quick question to ask you viewers. Did you know there are more buttcheeks on the world than there are people? Yeah, wrap your head around that."

The man from the TV said causing a laughter to come from the audience and the Watterson's on the couch.

They then turned their attention away from the TV towards the front door because it was opening.

Nicole walked in after she closed her black umbrella. She had tiny bags under her eyes, and an annoyed expression on her face.

Everyone on the couch immediately sat up and started sweating due to noticing her appearance out of fear of what she might do or say next.

Nicole just walked upstairs silently as if she didn't see the family there on the couch. She then proceeded to her room to place the umbrella next to her nightstand. She then hung her purse on the doorknob as she walked out her bedroom to go back downstairs and get started on dinner for the night.

Everyone on the couch noticed her walk into the kitchen with the same aggravated expression she had when she walked in the front door. Richard assumed if she didn't say something now, then there was no problem, so he went back to watching TV. Anais then decided to get up and motioned her hand for Darwin and Gumball to follow her upstairs.

"What's up sis?" Gumball questioned when the trio arrived to the top of the stairs.

"I know you guys seen it as well. Something's definitely troubling mom." Anais said to Gumball and Darwin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...honestly I'm not sure if it's even safe to talk to her right now..." Darwin said with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"We can't take any chances, it's not safe for "us" Darwin, but a certain someone can handle this situation." Anais said with a confident grin as she looked at Gumball. While Darwin gasped in acknowledgement to his sister's plan.

"...guys, mom isn't THAT bad..." Gumball said with a nervous smile, hoping his siblings would believe his bluff.

"Dude. She fought a T-Rex barehanded and lived. If that's not terrifying than I don't know what is." Darwin replied with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry Gumball. You're dating her. If something's wrong she'll at least tell you and probably not lash out on you...hopefully." Anais whispered with a nervous smile.

"Ohhh...fine. I'll go see what's up.." Gumball said as he gulped.

"Me and Darwin will be on the couch with Dad. We got your back...Well not literally but you know, from a far away distance." The girl said as she walked back downstairs.

"Good luck buddy!" Darwin whispered to his brother as he followed behind Anais.

Gumball groaned as he followed behind the siblings downstairs. He saw them take a seat back on the couch. They both gave him a thumbs up as he headed into the kitchen.

"Geez, they're worried for no reason..." Gumball said as he set foot in the kitchen and saw Nicole using a knife to cut a head of lettuce. But what really caught his attention was that she was cutting through the cutting board as well.

"Um...mom you okay?" The teenager nervously asked with a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm ok honey." Nicole said as she stuck the knife straight into the rest of the cutting board and then turned to him with a fake smile.

"Well it doesn't seem like you are. Wanna talk about it?" Gumball said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Nicole smiled at his concern for her.

"It's nothing dear. I'm just a little stressed...today was a long day at work..." Nicole said as she hoped Gumball would believe her lie.

"Oh..alright. Well sit down and relax for a bit. You can get started on dinner later ya know." Gumball said as he grabbed her wrist and guided her out the kitchen.

"Come sit with us and watch TV." Gumball pleaded the mother with a smile.

"S-sure honey." Nicole nervously answered with a smile.

As much as she wanted to be around Gumball right now, she only wanted to be alone with him. She didnt spend too much alone time with him yet this week and it was starting to take effect on her.

She started to shake nervously, hoping that she could control her feelings since they would be around the rest of the family.

"Come on." Gumball said cheerfully as he gently tugged on her wrist making her snap back into reality.

"Y-yeah." The woman responded feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

When the couple made it back to the couch, everyone looked more relaxed than what they originally did when Nicole first walked in. Gumball noticed Anais and Darwin giving him a smile for accomplishing his mission.

Nicole sat close to the far end on the left side of the couch while Gumball sat between her and Darwin.

Nicole was happy to be with the rest of the family but she couldn't take her mind off of Gumball. She could feel her heart beating quicker every second that passed from the built up tension of wanting to cuddle with him right there on the couch.

Gumball then yawned and fell back into the couch. He then folded his arms and leaned against Nicole causing her to heavily blush. She looked down at him and noticed he was looking back at her with a innocent smile on his face. Nicole felt her face grow even more hot as she tried to flush out the thoughts of pouncing on and kissing him.

She then tried to take her attention off him by looking at the TV, but she truly wasn't watching or even paying attention to what was being said on it. She then looked at her phone to check what the time was and when she saw that it still was only 4 she sighed and started impatiently tapping her fingers on her thighs.

"I uh...gotta go make a call sweetie..." Nicole whispered to Gumball as she quickly scurried up to her room.

Gumball noticed the obvious lie she made and raised an eyebrow to what was making her act strange.

Nicole was sitting on the end of her bed and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She then opened her eyes and looked into the palm of her hands saw them shaking.

"I can't be around him right now..." Nicole thought while feeling her cheeks growing hot from fantasizing about her and Gumball spending time "alone".

"~sighhh~ why am I so nervous about this now?? This isn't my first time..." She quietly whispered.

"You know you're a bad liar right." A voice said behind her.

Nicole slightly jumped from being surprised and turned around to see Gumball with a surprised expression that then turned to a smug smile.

"Haha I guess I can actually sneak up on you huh?" The teen snickered.

Nicole didn't respond. All she could do was lower her head and look at her hands shake as they gripped onto her skirt.

Gumball then took a seat next to her on the bed. He then wrapped his left arm around her waist causing the woman to go back to blushing.

"Hey, I'm here for you..if something's up just talk to me. I am your boyfriend after all." Gumball said sounding completely sincere.

Nicole only felt her heart beat more and more as thoughts started rushing to her head.

"...What has your father been doing all day...?" Nicole asked as calmly as she could.

"He literally has been watching TV all day. He hasn't even budged from that spot. Why?" Gumball questioned.

"I figured as much...well I can have an hour or two with Gumball...Richard won't disturb our "session"...Anais and Dawin also know to leave us be..so this could be my only opportunity..." The mother planned in her head as her blush grew harder.

"You know you're blushing really bad right?" Gumball pointed out wondering why.

"Because you're here...in my room...on my bed...and we're alone up here..." Nicole said turning to Gumball showing a nervous smile while still blushing.

"Oh..I didn't think of it like that. I can go if you want." Gumball nervously answered.

"NO!...*ahem*...no, it's fine sweetie. I just..I just want to spend time with you is all." Nicole said to Gumball with a shy smile still.

"Oh sure..I don't mind." Gumball replied with a grin on his face still unaware to what she truly wanted.

A few minutes has passed and Nicole was now seated all the way against the headboard of her bed while Gumball was laying down with his head in her lap.

"So how's work been treating you?" The teen questioned.

"It's been alright. But time seems to have been going by pretty slow lately." Nicole answered with a sigh while she continued to rub her hand on Gumball's head.

"Man, I know how you feel. Things have been a drag here too." The boy said while folding his arms and looking up to Nicole who smiled at him.

"Well as long as I get to come back home to you everyday I'll be fine." The mother said in a sincere tone.

"Heh if you say so mom." Gumball answered with a blush now on his face.

They both stayed quiet for a few more minutes. Gumball eyes were closed now while Nicole watched him intently. She wasn't sure if he fallen asleep now or if he was just thinking.

She certainly was thinking though. Just as she hypothesized, no one came up to the bedroom to disturb them yet.

"There's no better opportunity than now...I have to do this..." She quietly thought to herself.

Gumball felt Nicole fidgeting and decided to open his eyes to see what she was doing. To his surprise he saw that she took off her shirt and was now in her black bra.

"Oh!...if you want to change I c-can just step out for a second..." The teenage said while jumping up from the bed with a blush on his face.

"It's fine, but since your up now can you shut and lock the door dear?" The mother asked laying seductively on her side with a sly smile and a heavy blush on her face.

"Um...sure..." Gumball replied blushing harder and not knowing what was going to happen next.

When he shut and locked the door he turned around to see Nicole stepping out of her skirt and walking up to him in just her underwear.

"I uh..." Was the only words Gumball could muster out before Nicole put her index finger to his lips.

"Shhhh...Just take a seat on the bed." Nicole said while smiling at him seductively.

Gumball nodded his head and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Nicole walked over to him and stood over the teenager. He tried his best to only look at her face.

Nicole then wrapped her arms his neck and started kissing him passionately.

After a couple of kisses, Nicole released herself from Gumball.

"From what I saw in your history on the computer. I know that you like these." The mother giggled while cupping her breast.

"UGH MOM!" The teen yelled with a bright red blush on his face.

"Hehe, come here." Nicole grabbed both of Gumball's hands positioned them near her back.

"Take off my bra, ok sweetie?" She said blushing at the nervous teenager.

"O-ok..." Gumball answered blushing as well.

Gumball tried to remove the clamps but couldn't. Nicole snickered and could tell he was struggling because she felt his hands shaking intensely.

"Push in and then pull apart." Nicole giggled as she gave him a little advice.

"Um...s-sure.." Gumball did exactly what she said and he felt the clamps loosen up on the strap.

Nicole then shook her shoulders a little and let the bra drop to her feet, exposing her blue breast.

"So what do you think?..." The mother asked with a blush on her face as she nervously stood, holding her left arm and avoiding eye contact in front of Gumball topless.

"I must be dreaming..." Gumball said while gripping onto the bed sheets.

"Hehe. More like a dream come true." Nicole giggled as she went back to kissing him.

Gumball couldn't help himself anymore and started fondling her breast as he kissed her back.

"They're squishy, and soft..." The teen thought to himself.

Gumball then started using his thumbs to gently press against her nipples causing Nicole to let out a slight moan.

"Oh...two can play that game..." She purred with a blush now on her face.

Gumball just continued to sit on the bed and wonder what else she was going to do.

Nicole then got on knees and was eye level with Gumball's waist.

"Is she about to..." Gumball quietly thought in his head feeling the space get tighter in his pants.

The mother then started to slowly lick her lips as she got ready to remove his pants.

~RING RING RING~

"Oh, Now what?!" Nicole thought angrily to herself.

Gumball reached into his right pocket and answered his call.

"Hello? Yeah I'm home...oh crap you're right! Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Alright bye." Gumball said as he nervously scratched the back of his head, worried of how Nicole might react to what he was going to tell her.

"Who was that sweetie?" Nicole asked calmly hiding her frustration.

"It uh...was Penny. We have a group assignment that we gotta finish before we go back to school and I forgot we planned to finish it today...so I have to head over to her house..." Gumball answered while avoiding eye contact with Nicole.

"...okay. well good luck sweetie. I'll get dressed and go finish dinner, be back before eight dear." Nicole answered with a monotone expression as she got off her knees and gave Gumball a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright...I'll be back before you know it." The teen said as he left the room and shut the door behind him. He knew she was beyond pissed, she just wanted to hide it from him.

When he got to the steps, the sound of curse words, objects being thrown, and glass breaking could be heard coming from her room.

"Well at least she waited for me to leave before she showed her true colors." Gumball nervously laughed...

(Well that's that. Imma work extra, extra, extra hard on the next chapter. Trust me, this is the one you guys been waiting for...)


	15. The Lovers

(So...I'm back now. I was busy with life and what not. I took awhile with this chapter because I wanted to make it perfect and excessively longer than the others. I think it came out pretty nice. But that wasn't the only reason why I took so long. I was also doing some thinking because of a recent person [and you know who you are lol] recommended that I should do commissions for people who are interested in buying more of my content. They requested a short story, paid me and I made it for them the next day. Apparently they said they loved it, which I was pretty happy about. So yeah, I guess I'm pretty much just saying I'm open to your suggestions if you're THAT interested. If you're not then just ignore this first intermission lol. Well that's enough about me, enjoy the new chapter guys. OH! SPOILER ALERT! OBVIOUS EXPLICIT MATERIAL IS LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER, LIKE I PROMISED. You've been warned. Otherwise if you're okay with it, I'll see ya at the bottom!)

Chapter Fifteen

The Lovers

"*pant, *pant*. Man...I hope I'm not too late for dinner..." Gumball thought to himself as he quickly sprinted home.

When the teen finally arrived to his front door he looked at his phone to check the time.

"9:14...oh man, I'm so dead..."

Gumball then took a deep breath and stuck his chest out to get prepared for what would happen next. When he walked in the house, he saw nobody in the living room. He at least expected to see Richard fast asleep on the couch or something of the sort. He then peeked over into the dining room and saw a certain blue cat sitting by herself. She rested her chin in her left hand and silently ate the plate of food that was placed in front of her on the desolate table.

"Hey...I'm back..." Gumball said hoping his return would cheer up the mother.

Nicole eyes shot up and looked in his direction.

"...you missed dinner. I told you to come home by eight remember?" She quietly spoke up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think the project was going to take us that long.." Gumball answered nervously.

"Oh. Is that so." She answered still not showing any emotion.

"Yeah..why are you eating alone?" Gumball questioned the mother as he took a seat at the dinner table as well.

"Like I said before, you missed dinner. Everybody has already ate, except for me and you. I wasn't going to eat until you showed up but you took longer than I thought so I just went ahead and started without you." Nicole answered the teen but this time with hint of frustration in her voice.

"Oh..you could've just text me and let me know that dinner was ready..." Gumball replied.

"I did." Nicole said with a deep sigh.

Gumball then looked at her with a confused expression then checked his phone's messages.

"...oh...whaddya know. You did text me. I guess I was too busy working on the project.." Gumball said with drops of sweat forming on his head.

"Of course you did. And where's this "project" of yours hm?" Nicole questioned while rolling her eyes.

"I left it with Penny because she wanted to double check it for mistakes." Gumball answered the mother without looking into her upset eyes.

"~sigh~ ok." Nicole got out her seat and folded her arms while turning away from him.

"Your dinner's in the microwave. I'm going to bed.." Nicole's voice cracked some as she said with her back still turned to Gumball.

"Good night..." Gumball replied feeling bad for Nicole, because he knew she was very upset with him.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm doing anything behind her back...I'll just talk with her tomorrow, hopefully she'll believe me." Gumball thought to himself as he pulled out the plate with mouthwatering bbq-ribs and fresh salad on it.

Upstairs, in the parents bedroom, Nicole was laying in bed next to her already unconscious husband. She laid silently on her side as tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting...I don't think Gumball would do something so low...but what if it's true...he was gone for quite awhile, and he usually answers my text...plus he has no evidence of what he truly was doing.." Nicole quietly thought in her head as more tears fell from her now puffy eyes.

The mother then drifted off into a slumber, hoping she was wrong about Gumball cheating on her.

It was now Friday morning and Gumball was just waking up in his bed. He then got up and grabbed his phone from off his dresser to check the time and saw that it was 10:30.

"Ugh..I woke up late again..I should start setting alarms so I can wake up and say good morning to her before she leaves." Gumball thought to himself.

He then received a call from Penny as he started to go towards the restroom.

"Hello?...Sure I don't mind...Yeah, that'll be an ok time to come...Alright see ya." Gumball, then hung up his phone and went into the restroom to take his usual morning shower.

"Well at least mom isn't here, if she was she'd probably flip, knowing that me and Penny would be in my room together." The teenager thought calmly to himself as the steaming water continued to splash on his body.

After his shower. The blue cat went downstairs to make his breakfast. He placed two frozen waffles in the toaster and then waited at the table for them to cook.

Gumball then noticed Darwin heading downstairs towards the front door.

"Yo, Darwin." Gumball said while moving towards him.

"Huh, oh hey Gumball. What's up?" The younger brother questioned.

"Where are you heading off to?" Gumball asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh..I'm just going to the mall with Rachel." Darwin answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, a date?" Gumball snickered.

"Yeah." Darwin replied blushing a little.

"Well good luck to you buddy. Girls are unpredictable creatures." Gumball said with a laugh.

"What makes you say that?" Darwin asked while tilting his head.

"Uh...you'll probably find out later." Gumball said nervously remembering the events that happened between him and Nicole last night in her bedroom.

"Well I'm off. I'll be back later." Darwin said as he opened the door to leave.

"Alright, cya later buddy." Gumball replied waving goodbye to his brother.

~Ding~

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the waffles." Gumball said while rushing to the toaster.

He placed the warm waffles on a saucer and drenched them in syrup. He then took the plate into the living room and turned on the TV to watch the morning cartoons.

"Huh, I'm surprised dad isn't down here yet." Gumball muttered as he took a seat at the couch and started scarfing down the waffles.

A few minutes has now passed. Gumball finished his breakfast and continued to watch TV until he heard a soft knock at the front door. He checked the time and saw it was now 11:00.

"Right on time." Gumball whispered to himself with a smile as he opened the front door.

"Good morning.." Penny nervously greeted Gumball at the front door.

"Mornin', come on in." Gumball said while he flung the door open to invite the shape-shifter into his home.

The partners then proceeded up the stairs into Gumball's bedroom and both took a seat at the computer. After thirty minutes of making revisions to their essay Gumball decided they should take a well deserved short break.

"Hey. I'll go get a soda from the fridge. I'll be right back." Gumball said with a small wave.

"Alrighty. I'll check for more mistakes." Penny told him as she spun back around in the computer chair to continue working on the essay.

Gumball then walked out into the hallway. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, the scent of coffee caught his attention. His eyes widened from knowing that could only mean one possible thing.

He stepped into the kitchen nervously and saw no one in there.

"Huh..that's weird, im sure shes the only one who uses the coffee maker. So where is she..." Gumball muttered to himself.

"Looking for me?" A voice calmly asked behind him.

Gumball turned around and felt his legs get weak at the sight of seeing Nicole home.

"M-mom?? Why are you home??.." Gumball asked with small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I called off today. Is that a problem?" Nicole answered as she went to the dining room table and sat down to drink her morning coffee.

"Not at all...well I gotta go finish something..." Gumball nervously replied.

"Hm? You're not going to spend the morning with me?" Nicole asked with a slightly disappointed face.

"I uh..will...I'm just kinda in a hurry to finish something. Don't worry about me I promise to spend the day with you when I get finished." Gumball said as he rushed back upstairs.

"Hm..." Nicole watched him run upstairs and raised an eyebrow. She knew he was hiding something. The mother then decided to drink her coffee and read the Elmore newspaper before she got up to investigate.

Gumball walked back in his room and saw Penny saving the essay to the flash drive.

"Oh you're back. Where's the sodas?" Penny asked with a confused expression.

"Oh...I uh forgot them. I got busy with something else..." Gumball lied hoping that Nicole wasn't on the way up to his room.

"It's fine. I wasn't thirsty anyway. Hey I was meaning to ask you, what's this? Its kinda cute." Penny said while holding up Gumball's bracelet.

"Um...it's a gift." Gumball said while sweating even more.

He opened his hand for Penny to give it back to him. When she did he took a seat on the stool next to her while placing his bracelet around his wrist.

"Anyway. Is everything done?" Gumball said hoping the conversation would change.

"Yeah. I just saved it to your flashdrive. Everything's perfect...well almost everything..." Penny said with a slight blush.

"Hm? Whaddya mean...?" Gumball asked with a confused expression while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't have you yet as my significant other..." She said before wrapping her arms around Gumballs neck.

"P-penny, what are you doing..." Gumball nervously asked.

The girl didn't answer. All she did was pucker her lips and inched closer to his face.

Gumball then had a shocked expression and it caused Penny to look at him and wonder what caused it. When she turned her head towards his room door she saw his mother staring at the entrance, holding the doorknob. She looked more pale then blue. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. Penny also saw her wearing the same bracelet as Gumball, on the wrist she was holding the doorknob with.

"...sorry for interrupting." Nicole said as she closed the door and calmly walked off.

"...hey Penny. I gotta handle something. Is it ok if we hangout another time." Gumball said feeling unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Oh sure Gumball, I'll text you later." The girl said as she waved goodbye to him and left the room.

Gumball then left the room behind her and looked down the hallway at the parents bedroom.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the door feeling his steps getting heavier.

Gumball then opened the door and saw nobody inside.

"...where is she?" Gumball thought to himself.

He then rushed downstairs and saw Richard sitting at the couch as usual.

"Hey Dad, did you see mom?" Gumball said while standing by the couch.

"Ummm, I think she went out to the backyard." Richard replied not averting his eyes from the show he was destined to watch.

"Cool, thanks dad." Gumball said as he rushed to the back door.

"~sigh~ well here goes nothing.." Gumball said before opening the backdoor.

He saw Nicole sitting down at the bottom step, but he only saw her from behind.

"Hey..." The boy said hoping to get her attention.

"...what..." The mother quietly muttered.

Gumball then walked from the back porch to the grass and stood above her. He then held out his hand infront of her. He saw tears running down her face but he already figured that's what she was doing.

Nicole then looked up and saw the rays from the sunlight shine over Gumball. He wore a gentle smile as he waited for the mother to take hold of his hand.

She then smiled a little and decided to grab it.

"C'mon. I'll explain everything upstairs." Gumball said in a condescending tone.

The couple held hands all way upstairs. Even past Richard who wasn't paying attention.

When they got into his room he told her to take a seat at his bed as he explained the whole phenomenon.

~10 minutes later~

"So...you really were doing a project?..." Nicole asked.

"Yup. Here's the proof right here." Gumball walked up to the computer and took his flash drive out the port.

"I still need to print the paper so I was going to ask you if I can use your printer." He said while taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I don't mind sweetie, but when I walked in, it looked like she was about to kiss you..." Nicole said while looking into Gumball's eyes for a answer.

"Yeah..she was going to. But I definitely was going to stop her, until a certain *girlfriend* walked in and made the situation worse." He snickered.

Nicole just ended up blushing from being embarrassed at how foolish she was.

"You know, the faces you make whenever you're wrong are just absolutely priceless." Gumball said while laughing.

"Heh. I'm actually kinda glad I was wrong this time." The mother said as she hugged Gumball and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'd never cheat, especially on you. You'd probably karate chop me in half." The boy said still laughing.

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry for thinking that you would..." Nicole said while holding her arm.

"It's fine. Let's just focus on us now. Besides, we have the whole day to us, remember?" Gumball said while getting up to stretch.

"So let's get started." He then reached out for her again so she could get up. When she took hold of his hand he grabbed onto her other one and held both of them.

He locked his eyes with hers and caused the woman to blush and look away with a loving smile on her face. He was going to kiss her but he realized he was still a little bit shorter than her and had to stand on the tip of his toes so he could reach her lips. The couple had a long kiss that felt like it could last forever. Gumball gently held both of her hands in his while he did it. Nicole giggled at how cute it was for him to kiss her, since this was their first time doing it while standing. She usually has to bend over to kiss him or be sitting down to be face-to-face with him.

After the kiss the couple then left his bedroom to get the day started.

Nicole went to go take her shower, while Gumball was in the parent's bedroom using her printer.

"As embarrassing as that was, im glad i could cheer her back up. Now all I need to do is put this up in my folder." Gumball said to himself with a smirk of accomplishment as the printer made a humming sound while it printed his essay out.

Gumball then left the parent's bedroom, when he entered the hallway Nicole was leaving the restroom covered in a towel. When she saw him, she gave the young teenager a wink. Gumball noticed and tried his best to avoid looking at her. There was a awkward silence as the teen walked past her, clenching onto the essay in his hand. When he got close to his door he could hear her giggling in the distance. He then quickly rushed into his bedroom with a blush on his face.

Nicole spent ten minutes prettying herself up for her upcoming day with Gumball. She trimmed her whiskers, put on a lavender scented perfume, and made sure she brushed her fur until it felt as soft as a cloud and sparkled like a star. She dressed in her usual attire that consisted of her gray skirt, white top and her bracelet. She went down the hall to check in the boy's room for Gumball, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Hm..downstairs maybe?" The woman said as she left the room to go check.

When she arrived downstairs, Nicole saw Richard on the couch and with him Anais was leaning against him as they both ate candy and watched TV.

"Not here either..." Nicole quietly thought in her head.

"Have any of you two seen Gumball?" She questioned.

"Yeah he's right outside the front door." Anais said while grabbing a handful of gummy bears.

"Thanks honey. And don't have too much sweets. They can rot your teeth, you couch potatoes." Nicole said while putting her hands on her hips before she went outside the front door.

When she opened the door, she saw Gumball leaning against the railing of the porch and he was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"I'm not mad at you or anything...it's just that, I don't have "those" feelings for you anymore." The boy said as he silently listened to the what the person on the phone was saying.

"No no no. It's not like that. You're a great person. Honestly, you're better than most people I know. Even though I may not like you in that way, I'm still more than glad to have you as my best friend." Nicole silently listened to the conversation as she didn't want to give away her position.

"Ha, Darwin's more of a brother than a friend. So he doesn't truly fit into that category. Haha yeah...hm? Sure ask away."

"O-oh...how did you know?..."

"She uh...doesn't go to Elmore High...I actually do mind you asking...sorry. Hey it's not a big deal. Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I won't talk to you or hang out every once in awhile."

"...yeah. I guess I'am jerk huh...Alright. Well if you need to talk later or whatever, I'm here ya know...Ok, see ya around." Gumball said as he hung up the phone and took a deep sigh.

"So, who was that?" Nicole said as she stood next to the son.

"Huh? M-mom? How long were you there???" Gumball said in shock.

"Not too long honey. Wanna talk about it?" She said while putting her hand on his back.

"~sigh~ well, I was talking to Penny about what happened earlier. I just wanted to tell her that I didn't have any of those feelings for her anymore and i just wanted us to be close friends. Then she assumed that I had a girlfriend and I told her that I did but it wasn't the reason why I felt that way. She then asked who it was and if they went to our school. I basically didn't tell her and she sounded frustrated and called me a jerk for not letting her know earlier. I just don't know what to do.." Gumball said while crossing his arms and frowning for feeling guilty.

"Hm. Well first things first, I've been a teenager before and what she's feeling is jealousy. And the fact that you picked another girl over her, hurts her emotionally. Not to mention your not telling her also upsets her as well. And second, you can't do anything about this. If it's one thing about becoming an adult, you gotta sometimes turn your back on things and let time sort out the rest..." Nicole said in a sentimental tone as she looked at the blue sky.

"Hm..alright. Thanks for the advice mom." Gumball said with a slight smile for his mom attempt at cheering him up.

"Hehe, don't mention it sweetie. Oh that reminds me, I've been meaning to tell you something Gumball." The mother said while smiling at Gumball with a slight blush.

"Hm? What is it?" The teen asked while putting his hands behind his head.

"You can just call me "Nicole" when we're alone at times like these..." She said shyly continuing to blush slightly as she flicked her tail back and forth slowly.

"Oh...ok. If you say so N-Nicole." The teenager said in utter embarrassment as his face grew red hoping she wouldn't make fun of him.

Nicole was too happy to even pay attention to how embarrassed he was. She finally heard him say her name and that's all that mattered.

"Hehe, come on. Let's go inside." The mother said as she wrapped her arm around Gumball's shoulder, still grinning with the slight blush still apparent.

The couple entered the home together and saw the two rabbits still watching TV lazily.

Nicole then grabbed hold of Gumball's hand and they walked behind the couch so the two bunnies wouldn't notice their obvious affection.

Nicole guided the teen back to her room but kept the door open.

She took a seat by her computer while Gumball sat on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind spending time with just me today." She said while twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"No it's fine mo...err, I mean Nicole..." The teen said with a blush.

"Hehe. You know it's fine if you call me "mom". I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind if you call me by my name." The mother giggled at the the obviously embarrassed teen.

"Ok..soooo what's the plan today?" Gumball asked while reading a text he got from his phone.

"Well, what would you like to do sweetie?" The mother asked putting her hands in her lap as she looked at him for an answer.

"Hm..it doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad we can spend sometime together." The teen said cheerfully.

"Agreed, my work is getting in the way of us but someone has to do it." Nicole said with a slight eye roll.

"...well, when I get older I can work and you can just stay home. I'll take care of you!"

Gumball said eagerly.

Nicole just sat there silently with a shocked expression and a slight blush. She then smiled at the teenager and spoke up.

"I...thank you, sweetie." Was all the mother could mouth out.

"No prob-..." Gumball was then interrupted by someone knocking on the front door downstairs.

He then went back to the living room to check with Nicole right behind him.

They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Anais open the door.

"Granny JoJo and Grandpa Louie!" The little girl cried out as she ran up to hug her grandparents.

"Hey Pops! Hey Mom!" Richard said as he hugged them both at the same time.

"Hey kiddo!" Louie said hugging Richard back.

"And what brings you here today?" Nicole said from across the couch while crossing her arms.

"Well me and Louie wanted to spend time with the family. Honestly you were the lowest on my priority list Nicole, but you're still family, so I guess you can come too." The elderly rabbit said with a shrug.

"Well it's nice to know that you're thinking about me, but I've already made plans with Gumball." Nicole scoffed.

"Fine, well where's your other son?" JoJo said looking around the house for Darwin.

"Oh, he's on a date." Gumball pitched in.

"Is that so. I didn't think he was ready to handle that kinda responsibility." The grandmother responded back to Gumball.

"Responsibility?" The teen questioned.

"Well, relationships can be completely unexpected. Speaking of...your growing into quite the young man, are you involved with someone? And don't lie. That bracelet on your wrist gives it away." The grandmother asked looking into Gumball's eyes. Nicole then quickly removed her bracelet and placed it in her pocket.

Gumball had a few drops of sweat forming on his face. He then looked over to Anais, who was behind the grandmother nervously whistling. He then looked over at Nicole and saw that she was holding both her hands nervously up to her chest.

"Uh...no. I'm not the relationship kinda guy." Gumball said with a nervous laugh.

"Good. Women can be very unpredictable, and silver-tongued creatures. Watch your back dear." The grandmother said with a small laugh.

"Yeah..haha, I know." Gumball said while giving Nicole a side eye causing her to blush slightly.

"We should go now muffin." Louie said to his wife.

"So where are we going??" Richard asked anxiously.

"Joanna wanted to go to that new spa and then afterwards we'll go out eating." Louie said while walking out the door with Richard and Anais behind him.

"Frankly, I think someone else needs to go to the spa more than me. I'm not the only one who's getting old here..." The grandmother said while squinting directly at Nicole.

"Old? I think you mean prehistoric?"

Nicole said as she squinted back at her mother-in-law and let out a low growl. The two women both didn't let up and continued to have an epic stare off until Gumball got shocked from the electricity in the air.

"Ow!...okay granny JoJo, the others are waiting on you." Gumball said while gently pushing the grandmother out the front door.

"Geez is this rivalry between you two ever going to end?" Gumball said with a small laugh.

"What?? She started with me first!" Nicole said folding her arms.

"Yeah I know, but you need to learn to ignore the things she say." The teen said grabbing her hand to calm her down.

"Fine...I don't look...ya know?..Old, do I?..." Nicole asked as ears fell back.

"Don't let what she said get to you. And I already told you mom, you look like you're in your twenty's." Gumball said in a cheerful tone.

Nicole then smiled at the compliment that she received from Gumball.

"Oh that's not true." Nicole replied with a small blush.

"You can say that, but trust me, you don't look your age in the slightest mom." The teen said while blushing slightly from remembering the past experiences he had with seeing Nicole's body.

Nicole then hugged Gumball unexpectedly.

"Huh? What's that for?" The confused boy asked.

"It just means a lot to hear the things you say." Nicole said still hugging the teenager.

"Oh. Don't mention it." Gumball replied with a smile.

"Hehe. So do you know when Darwin comes back?" Nicole asked happily.

"He texted me earlier and said that he'll come home sometime late. He was going to let me know when he gets on the way though. Why do you ask?" Gumball said while stretching.

"Oh..just curious. Well that means we have the house to ourselves then." Nicole said as she sat close to Gumball and laid her legs on the rest of the couch.

"Y-yeah I guess so. So what should we do?" Gumball asked.

"Hm...wanna try out a recipe that I've been wanting to make?" The woman asked as she sat up excitedly.

"Sure!" Gumball replied as he was curious to what she was going to craft in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll get started sweetie, wait here ok. It's a surprise." Nicole said as she gave Gumball a kiss on the cheek and then walked off into the kitchen.

"Hm...I wonder what she's going to make." Gumball pondered aloud as he sat back into the couch.

Ten minutes have passed and the teen was still on the couch scrolling through his phone. Nicole finally called for his name. Gumball then walked into the dining room and saw a small pot with a lid over it. It was placed on the dinner table. Around the pot was four plates with a different item on each. Apples, strawberries, bananas, and marshmallows.

"So..what did you make exactly?" He asked in confusion.

Nicole then removed the lid from the pot. "Ta da!" The mother said enthusiastically.

"Chocolate?" Gumball asked still confused as he looked at the gooey brown substance that could be smelled anywhere in the house.

"It's a chocolate fondue silly." She said while demonstrating with the strawberry first.

"Just take your dipping fork, pick up whatever you want to try, then just dip it in." Nicole said as she then took a bite of the sweet fruit.

Gumball then went for the marshmallow and poked it until it was pierced onto the fork. He then dipped it into the chocolate and took a bite.

"Mmm…That's really good mom!" Gumball said as he reached for the other food choices to try out.

"Glad you like it sweetie." Nicole said with a satisfied smile.

After the couple finished eating, Nicole went to clean the dishes while Gumball stayed seated at the dining room table.

"After i finish these last bit of dishes, how do you feel about playing a friendly match of darts?" Nicole asked from behind the counter by the sink.

"Pfff, sure. Imma just let you know that you're not going to win though. I played Darwin all the time." Gumball said with a confident smirk.

"Hm. Is that so? Well how about we bet on it..." Nicole said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. If I win you gotta order a pizza tonight." Gumball shrugged.

"Ok, and if I win, which I will, you'll have to rub my shoulders and back." The woman said as she finished the pot they just used.

"Deal. You're on!" Gumball said as he got up to stretch.

"Well, someone's awfully confident in his skills." Nicole thought to herself as she went to go get the game set.

She set the dart board upon the front door.

Then she gave herself and Gumball three darts each to throw.

"Since your so good, I'll let you go first." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Alright, this'll be an easy win." Gumball said as he walked over next to the stairs.

Nicole stood by the couch as she silently observed his turn.

He threw them all in succession. Two darts landed outside of the red bullseye and the remaining dart landed on the border of it.

"Ha! And I'm only warming up." Gumball said while moving over to couch to switch places with Nicole.

Nicole looked at the dartboard and grinned. She walked over to where Gumball was but she backed up further until she was in the kitchen entrance.

"There's, like no way you can beat me from in there." Gumball said with a laugh.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just thought I'd give you a small handicap." Nicole replied innocently.

She then took a small breath before she threw them.

"Hmph, good luck...You'll need it." Gumball scoffed.

Nicole then smirked and threw each dart in the blink of an eye. Gumball's expression went from a confident smile to a pale look of disbelief from what he just witnessed.

Each dart Nicole threw landed in the directly in the middle. She even threw all her darts directly into each other.

"H-how is that even possible!?" Gumball said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Well, looks like a certain someone owes me a backrub." Nicole giggled as she walked past Gumball to put away the darts and the board.

She then went to lay on the couch and pointed towards her back for Gumball to get started on the deed he was now given.

The teen groaned as he walked over to the couch and saw Nicole with a smug expression on her face.

"Ugh. Rub it in why don't you." Gumball said while rolling his eyes.

"Hehe, I just find it funny how you were so confident until it was my turn." The woman laughed making Gumball blush from being embarrassed.

Nicole then grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. Even though she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was just watching it and staring off into space because she was practically in heaven from the backrub that Gumball was giving. After about fifteen minutes she decided to break the silence and speak first.

"Since your doing such a good job, I guess i can reward you. Can you be a dear and get my phone from upstairs?" Nicole asked while sitting up with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Um, sure." Gumball replied as he walked away to get the phone. When he found it on her bed he returned downstairs to give it to her.

"Here you go." Gumball said as he handed the phone to her.

"I'll order some pizza-"

"Oh really??" Gumball blurted out as he cut Nicole off.

"AFTER you finish rubbing my shoulders." She said smirking.

"Fine...I guess that's fair." The boy replied.

Gumball positioned himself behind the couch so he could continue massaging her that way.

About twenty minutes into her victory massage Nicole made an order for the pizza the family was having tonight.

"...~Yawn~..."

"Tired?" Gumball asked as he took a seat next to Nicole.

"I didn't realize it was getting kinda late." Nicole said as she got up to stretch.

"Go get some rest." Gumball suggested.

Nicole then turned to the teen with an eager look that captured Gumball's attention.

"Only if you join me..." She said while unbuttoning her collared shirt.

She then sat on the couch next to the already nervous teen.

"Uh..Darwin told me that they're on the way and will be home soon..." Gumball said while trying to avoid eye contact with Nicole who kept getting closer to him.

"We can worry about that later. Right now let's just focus on us..." Nicole said as she kissed Gumball on the cheek.

She then placed her hand onto Gumball's thigh and started inching up it slowly.

Nicole was getting more and more anxious from every passing second. She was ready to tear his pants off until the sound of knocking could be heard on the door.

The woman then rolled her eyes and hissed as she got off the couch to open the door.

"Here's your pizza ma'am." The delivery boy greeted Nicole at the door.

Nicole then handed him the twenty dollar bill and snatched the pizza from the man while slamming the front door and locking it in his face. She then quickly dashed to the dining room and placed the pizza box on the table.

"Now where did we leave off on..." The woman said locking her eyes with Gumball's as she sat back down next to him.

She was about to pounce on the teen and kiss him until she heard another knock.

The mother wanted to let out a flurry of swears but she didn't want Gumball to witness that side of her. So she tried her best to keep her composure while answering the door.

She unlocked it and saw the rest of the family at the door.

"Hey honey, we're back! I also picked up Darwin." Richard said to his wife.

"Oh...hi." Nicole said as her ears dropped back. She was hoping to finally get intamate with Gumball and her opportunity was taken away from her yet again.

"So, what's for dinner?" Richard asked.

Nicole let out a low growl before she answered his question.

"There's pizza on the table." Nicole answered while folding her arms.

She saw the whole family head into the dining room.

"~sigh~...oh well.." The mother decided to follow behind them and eat just one slice.

She saw the kids eating and engaging in a conversation. It was more than likely about their day she thought to herself. She then looked at Richard who was stuffing his face with slices of pizza.

"What's wrong honey? You look like you needed to go to that spa more than me." Richard implied, not meaning for it to sound like an insult.

Nicole squinted hard at the man to let him know he just said something very, very wrong.

"Kids, go upstairs NOW!" The woman said in a commanding tone while still giving Richard the death stare.

The three knew she was as serious as a heart attack, so they all dashed into Gumball's room. The sound of muffled screaming could be heard downstairs.

"What was THAT all about?" Anais asked with a shrug.

"I don't even know. One second me and Darwin we're talking about how dad looks new from his day at the spa, and the next thing we knew, mom looked like she was ready to blow a fuse." Gumball replied with a head nod.

"What? Don't I look any different. I did go with him and granny JoJo after all." Anais said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh..not really. Your already young so there's not much of a difference. And shouldn't we be focusing on the bigger picture here. We might not have a dad tomorrow!" Gumball said to the younger sibling.

"Dude, if mom kills dad then we'll have to get a new one..." Darwin said as he and Anais both eyed Gumball.

"Ok, ew. I refuse to have Gumball as my dad." Anais said while folding her arms.

"Yeah same...that'll be a little bit too much for my mind to handle..." Darwin pitched in.

"Ugh...guys I don't want to be your dad either. I'm sure things are fine. Just listen...she stopped yelling at him." Gumball said with a confident expression.

"Yeah your right...you dont think she already murdered him? Darwin asked as they all headed to the hallway.

"Dude, she's not that bad." Gumball replied.

Anais and Darwin both put their hands on their hips as they stared at Gumball.

"Ok...maybe she can be a little...overwhelming." The teen said as they now approached the stairs.

Gumball and his siblings was going to go downstairs until Nicole greeted them at the top.

"Oh, hi kids." Nicole said in a cheerful tone as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi mom..." The children said in unison.

They observed the woman walking into her bedroom for a second and walk back out with a blanket in her hand.

"Excuse me." The woman said as she walked past the confused group of her children to go back downstairs.

They trio then watched from the top of the stairs.

"Here. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." The woman said as she threw the blankets on Richard's face.

"Ok honey...see you in the morning..." The man said as she headed back upstairs.

"You all should be going to bed soon as well." Nicole said as she walked past the group to her room.

"She's right. I'm getting kinda tired, so see you guys in the morning" Anais said as she went to her room.

"Alright, night sis. C'mon Darwin, let's go." Gumball said as he and his younger brother went to their room.

An hour has now passed and the house was dead silent. Gumball already showered and was in his bed. He just laid there silently and wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Man, if only I could sleep as easily as you Darwin." Gumball whispered to himself as he looked at the dresser where Darwin's fish tank rested at.

~Brr Brr~

"Huh?" Gumball then got out his bed to investigate why his phone vibrated. He saw it was a message from Nicole.

-Are you still awake?-

Gumball then raised an eyebrow and replied to the message.

-Yeah, what's up?-

A few seconds later he immediately received another text from the mother.

-can you spend the night with me...I don't like sleeping alone lol-

Gumball face grew hot from reading the text. Not to mention the fact he was embarrassed at her for using the term "lol".

Gumball fingers struggled as he tried to text back to her, he knew well enough this was another one of Nicole's plans.

-sure- was all the teen could think of.

The young cat then quietly left his bedroom so he wouldn't wake his younger brother. He then shut the door behind him ever so slightly as he made his way into the hall.

Gumball then started walking towards his parents room, feeling his steps getting more and more sluggish as he got closer. He stood at the entrance and stared at the door. The teen then looked at his bracelet and decided to take a deep breath before he entered. After Gumball got situated with himself he grabbed the knob and opened the door to the room.

He saw Nicole in her green robe reading a book, while sitting on the edge of her bed. The room was barely lit from the tiny lamp she had on her nightstand. But what mostly caught Gumball's attention was the aroma of the atmosphere. It carried a potent scent of cinnamon.

"Hey..." Gumball said getting the mother's attention.

"Hi sweetie." The mother replied.

"So...why exactly can't you go to sleep?" Gumball questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Nicole.

"Well, I never liked falling asleep by myself. I never did well with being alone in the dark." The woman answered with a slight blush from being embarrassed.

"Wow, who would've guessed that you'd be afraid of something like that." Gumball snickered.

"Yeah it's pretty silly." Nicole laughed with him.

"So, why are you still awake young man?" Nicole asked folding her arms.

"I just couldn't go to sleep. I'm not even tired." Gumball said while stretching and falling back on the bed.

"Hm...is that so." Nicole responded as she gently closed her book and placed it on her dresser.

"Yeah. I can probably fall asleep if I try though." Gumball said still laying back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"That won't be necessary..." Nicole said as she stood up.

"Whatcha mean?" Gumball asked in confusion as he sat back up.

"Maybe we can spend some quality time together before we go to sleep." Nicole said as she locked the room door and turned to Gumball with a tempting smirk on her face.

"...B-but aren't you tired?" The teen nervously blushed as he asked trying to change the subject.

"Not anymore. Especially now that I have a distraction in here with me." Nicole said as she got closer to the teenager.

Gumball then sat silently and watched Nicole intently as she sat next to him. He saw the desire that gleamed in her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him. Nicole could feel the rush of heat grow on her cheeks and between her thighs. She wanted this for what seemed like eternity to her, and finally she was getting it.

When she finally pressed her lips against Gumball's, she then immediately reached her right hand into his boxers. Gumball jumped from the sudden pleasure he felt when she wrapped her hand around his already erect member.

"Let's hope we don't get interrupted this time..." Nicole said with a slight blush as she started to rub his shaft in a rhythm, causing the teen to tense up.

Nicole was giving off her seductive grin due to the fact that she knew he was enjoying it.

"How about I remove these so I can finally say "hello" to your *friend*." Nicole said in a seductive tone as she winked and gripped his boxers with both of her hands.

"S-sure..." The teen said while still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nicole then got to her knees so she was eye-level with his waist. The mother then pulled the boxers down past his legs slowly revealing his blue, fully erect, throbbing penis.

Nicole gasped in shock as she held a hand up to her mouth.

"...what...?" Gumball curiously asked while blushing.

"It's actually bigger than I imagined..." The woman said while biting her bottom lip.

Gumball face grew completely red from being embarrassed by Nicole's complement.

He tried his best to avoid eye contact with the woman so she wouldn't see how humiliated he was. In that one second that he turned away from her, he felt something soft and warm dance around his manhood.

When he felt the waves of pleasure being sent throughout his body, he turned back to look at what Nicole was doing and saw she was looking him directly in his eyes with more than half of his *friend* in her mouth. She was slowly bobbing her head back and forth in a precised pattern, while using her tongue to gently flick against the head of his penis causing the teen to let out low moans and grunts of pleasure.

Gumball felt a tingly sensation in his legs that grew more every passing second she continued. Nicole then abruptly stopped.

"You can't finish just yet...I want this to last." The woman said as she licked her lips enticingly. She then got off her knees to stand up.

"I guess it's your turn to see me..." Nicole said as she loosened the tie around her waist on the robe. She let it drop off her and fall to her feet.

"So...what do you think...?" The woman asked Gumball as she blushed while holding her left arm nervously.

"You look beautiful Mom..." Gumball said as he blushed intensely. He saw her blue breast staring back at him and all of her womanly curves causing him to continue staring.

"Oh you..." The woman said still blushing as she then walked over to kiss the teen on his cheek.

"Well I see "someone" is ready for the best part." The woman said as she couldn't help but to stare at the teen's obvious twitching penis with the small amount of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

"Don't stare! That's really embarrassing..." Gumball said while becoming more flustered.

"Hehe sorry. I couldn't help it." Nicole giggled while backing up further on the bed so she could inform Gumball what to do next. The woman then laid back a little and separated her legs.

Gumball was then in shock. Her pink womanhood was practically inviting him over.

"I'm ready when you are...and don't worry about me, be as reckless as you want sweetie..." Nicole said as she blushed heavily and nearly caused Gumball to nosebleed from how attractive she was.

Gumball then got above her and felt his heart race as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ok...I'm r-ready..." The teen said as he finally put the tip of his shaft into her vagina.

Nicole was clenching her teeth as he slowly pushed his entire member into her. When it was finally all the way in she let out a soft moan.

"Oh it's been so long since I felt this" the woman thought to herself.

Gumball felt complete euphoria as her soft, wet walls clenched against his penis. The teen then put his arms down to hold him up as he was above Nicole and started moving his hips in a repetitive pattern. He kept going for more than five minutes without stopping. He saw how happy and satisfied Nicole was every time he thrusted into her. The way she was blushing and moaning louder and louder only made him want her more. Gumball didn't realize he was now thrusting into her faster because Nicole's walls were tightening around his shaft. The cats were on the verge of their climax and didn't want this to end.

"M-mom...I'm...I'm g-gonna..." Gumball mumbled as his waist started to feel lighter.

"...do it in me Gumball..." Nicole knew he couldn't last too long since this was his first time but she did enjoy the whole thing. She then wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

Gumball then started breathing heavily as he couldn't contain the sensation anymore. The teen's penis twitched aggressively in her as he shot his love juices deep into her vagina.

Gumball then pulled himself out of her and laid on his back as he breathed heavily from the new experience. Nicole the snuggled close to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"You know, for your first time...it was actually really good." The woman said as she snuggled her cheek against his.

"Thanks..." Gumball nervously replied as he blushed heavily.

"This means we're more than just "boyfriend and girlfriend" now. Nicole said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"What are we then?" Gumball curiously asked.

Nicole then replied with one powerful word.

"Lovers." she said as she opened her eyes to stare at Gumball with a gentle and loving expression.

"...oh..." Gumball replied still embarrassed.

"I love you, Gumball." She said softly.

"I love you too Nicole." The teen replied with a smile and a blush causing the mother to madly blush and smile at him.

"Thank you, sweetie for coming to spend the night with me. Now let's actually get some rest...I was tired before, but now I'm really exhausted. It was worth it though hehe..." The mother giggled as she closed her eyes while still smiling and resting her head on Gumball's chest.

"Alright, goodnight Mom." The boy replied, only realising that Nicole already drifted off. He then heard her purring softly in her sleep.

"Heh, i guess she does purr in her sleep too." The boy said to himself with a smile...

(So did you enjoy it?? Did you dislike it?? Let me know. I'm very curious to your opinion. You can just type it in the reviews. Or if you want to say something personally to me, just message me here on the website or email me...Btw my email is in my bio so check there. See ya next chapter! I'll start asap!)


	16. The Experience

(Sorry for taking awhile to make this. But hurricane "Irma" was pretty annoying to deal with. And I was pretty busy with other things for awhile well anyway I'm finally free to start working on more chapters, so enjoy everybody!)

Chapter Sixteen

The Experience

It was far past midnight and Gumball was out cold in Nicole's bed due to the "occurrence" he and the mother experienced.

Nicole was already awake for a couple of minutes now and she noticed how worn out Gumball was. His face laid completely flat into one of her pillows. He also was snoring up a storm, but it was muffled a little bit since he snoring into the pillow. She laughed and smiled at his sleeping position. She wasn't really phased by his loud snoring since she was extremely used to it now because of Richard.

Nicole then put her hand gently on his back.

"You have no idea how much I love you..." The woman said with a small smile and gleam of happiness shining in her eyes

She then sat up in the bed and conjured up an idea.

"Pst..Gumball. Hey, wake up sweetie." The mother whispered to the unconscious boy as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"H-huh?" Gumball mumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

The teen then looked up at Nicole and immediately grew flustered from seeing the exposed top half of the mother. He completely forgot that they both were still undressed.

"Is everything ok? Did you have a bad dream?" Nicole asked feeling concerned for the son's shocked expression.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Did you uh, want to ask me something?" Gumball questioned trying his best to keep his eyes on Nicole's face.

"I did actually...Would you care to join me in taking a shower?" The mother asked with a slight blush on her mischief covered face.

"Huh...w-what time is it??" Gumball replied nervously.

"It's almost six on the dot." The mother replied waiting on Gumball's answer.

The teen already knew why she wanted to take a "shower" so early with him, it was because nobody was up at this time so they could do it without a single soul knowing about it.

"I uh..guess I wouldn't mind taking one. Plus I was going to anyway when I woke up." Gumball replied with a slight blush from the images in his head of him and Nicole being in the shower.

"Okay sweetie. I'll get the water started." Nicole said as she got out the blanket.

Gumball then couldn't help but stare at the woman's beautiful body. The way her hips swayed as she walked to her dresser was almost like she was trying to get his attention on purpose.

She then looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"You know, a picture last much longer..." Nicole said teasing the boy.

"I was just watching to see what you were doing!..." Gumball heavily blushed as he lied to the mother.

"Hehe ok, sure. Here." Nicole giggled at the obvious lie as she handed the teen a towel.

She then covered herself in a towel as well.

"Ready?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face.

"...yeah." Gumball replied trying to keep his composure.

She then held out her hand for Gumball to take hold of it. He then grabbed it and they both walked into the hallway wrapped in the white towels holding hands on the way to the restroom.

"Please don't make a fool of yourself infront of her..." Gumball thought nervously in his head.

He then looked next to him and could tell she was obviously excited since she was smiling the whole time on the way.

They finally arrived at the restroom and walked in. Gumball took a seat on the toilet and waited patiently. Nicole then turned on the water and waited a few seconds near the tub so she could see if it was just the right temperature.

"Perfect." The woman whispered to herself with a smile still on her face.

She then removed her towel and hung it on the rack on the wall.

"See you inside." She winked to Gumball as she stood inside and closed the shower curtains.

Gumball then removed his towel and took a deep breath. He then opened the shower curtain so he could step in. As soon as he did though, he flinched from the steaming hot water that hit his wrist.

"How could she freaking take a shower in this?!" The teen thought to his self as he quickly got in the tub so he could adjust to the temperature.

Gumball then saw Nicole standing under the water like a vixen. The way her blue fur sparkled like sapphire only attracted Gumball's attention even more.

"Hey, can you do my back for me?" Nicole asked innocently.

"S-sure..." Gumball replied snapping back into reality.

Nicole then handed her rag to him and turned away from Gumball, exposing her backside to him.

Gumball got started and wasn't as nervous anymore because the hot water was steaming up the entire bathroom so he couldn't entirely see Nicole's distracting body.

"You know, I'll never forget this day." Nicole said with a smirk.

Gumball then immediately blushed because he already knew what she was referring to.

"That um...reminds me. I have a question." Gumball said only blushing harder than he ever have so far in his life.

"Hm? What is it dear?" Nicole asked looking over from her shoulder at Gumball.

"Aren't you worried about...you know..." The boy mumbled.

"About what?" Nicole asked now fully turning around to give Gumball her full attention.

"...ugh, when i..you know...inside of you..." Gumball said completely flustered now turning away from Nicole.

"Ohhhhh that. Hehe..." Nicole blushed lightly as she caught on to what Gumball was trying to say only to giggle at his concern.

"What? Is being a "Father" troubling your mind?" Nicole teased as she looked at Gumball with a blush.

"M-mom! Aren't you worried!?" The embarrassed teen said in a loud whisper hoping to not wake anyone in the house.

"Fufufu. Don't worry Gumball, I can't get pregnant right now." Nicole said as she put her hand to his cheek.

"Although...I probably wouldn't mind it..." The mother purred as she blushed a little.

Gumball then blushed even more and turned his back to her again, hoping she wouldn't tease him anymore.

"Ugh. Well anyway, just curious but how come you can't right now." Gumball asked tilting his head.

"Well it's a long story...but I had an IUD placed inside me." The mother said while holding her chin to remember the events.

"A..IUD?" Gumball questioned with a blank stare.

"It's something that stops me from becoming pregnant for a while. So you can "do that inside me" as many times as you want." Nicole said with a seductive smirk.

"...could you not say things like that! It's embarrassing!" Gumball said still with a blush on his face.

"Hehe, sorry. It's just, I haven't had this kind of fun in quite awhile so I'm just enjoying myself." Nicole said as she aggressively rubbed the top of Gumballs head with shampoo.

"Ugh. Well good for you. Lets finish in here before someone wakes up and catches us. I'd hate to explain this to Anais or Darwin." Gumball said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Nicole.

"Hehe, sure honey." Nicole said with a smile that stretched across her face as she then gave Gumball a quick peck on his forehead.

The couple then finished their shower and dried themselves off with their towels around 7 a.m. Gumball had put back on his clothes that he originally had on when he first entered the parents bedroom and Nicole threw on her robe.

Gumball and Nicole both were now sitting on the bed.

"Soooo..." Gumball said to open up a conversation as he sat next to the mother.

"That sure was quite the night..." Nicole said with a gentle smile that then turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked immediately noticing something bothering Nicole.

Nicole then continued to frown as she looked towards Gumball. She then took his right hand and laid it gently in her hands on her lap.

"This may be an exciting, new start for me that I've been enjoying every passing second...but I've been so very selfish...you've been doing so much just to keep me happy...and with that being said...are you only in a relationship with me because it keeps me happy? I wouldn't want to be in a relationship like that sweetie if your only doing it for me." Nicole said locking eyes with her hands that started letting go of Gumball's right hand.

"Stop." Gumball said demandingly as he took his left hand and pressed down against Nicole soft hands.

"You worry way too much. At first I wasn't certain about the choice I made with being with you but, now I'm sticking to it. If I didn't want to be in a relationship with you I wouldn't have done "that" last night...or even enjoy it so much.." Gumball said with a blush from remembering the events.

Nicole then smiled at Gumball and gave him a tight hug.

"Sometimes I really believe you're too good to be true." The mother said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Heh, am not." Gumball said feeling a little embarrassed.

"We still have to tell Richard...~sigh~, I just don't know when to tell him...let alone, what to even say to him..." Nicole said as she flopped back on her bed and started to think.

"I'm sure we'll find something to say to him." Gumball with a confident smile.

"You think so?" Nicole asked sitting back up with a small smile of hope forming on her face.

"I know so! So cheer up, we got this." Gumball said to the mother with a big grin on his face.

Nicole then gave Gumball a smile in return. She then leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I would do more than that but I'm pretty sure your still exhausted." The mother winked at Gumball while flicking her tail.

"Haha...yeah, unfortunately." Gumball nervously said as he wondered silently in his head how she still had energy for another round.

"Alright, get some rest dear." The mother said to him as she stood up.

"What about you?" Gumball said as he laid down on the bed.

"I'm going to find out what I should make the family for breakfast." The woman said with her hands placed on her hips in a determined posture.

"~yawn~...Alright, well I'll be looking forward to it." Gumball said while stretching.

"Get some shut eye sweetie, I'll wake you up once it's ready." Nicole said as she gently kissed Gumball's forehead.

"Alright, see ya soon mom." The teen said as he started to drift into his dreams...

(I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hopefully everyone is enjoying it so far)


	17. (update)

So ive been gone for a while and obviously want to finish what i started...so if you guys really want me to continue ill need the drive from your support. let me know in the reviews or even private message me. i dont mind chatting! Also another reason ive been gone is because im working on another story...


End file.
